Fur, Inc, My Princess, and Other Stories
by Hadassa J
Summary: Ten short stories surrounding one of my all-time favorite DC pairings. (Summaries of each short story are found in the Introduction.) Rated M for a few chapters.
1. Introduction

The title is really 'Fur, Inc., My Princess, and Other Stories', but FF doesn't allow periods in the title, fine.

Presenting ten short stories surrounding one of my all-time favorite DC pairings ^.^

A few chapters contain mature content.

1: **_Introduction_**

2: _**Fur, Inc.** _- Brin has just joined the Legion and sets to make himself more presentable now that he's been reacquainted with civilization, but it's proving more difficult than he imagined. Phantom Girl decides to help him!

3: **_Phantom Zone_ **- Revisiting the episode _Phantoms _to get a more in-depth look at what when on between TW and PG in this pivotal moment in the development of their relationship. Some events have been altered for the purpose of this story.

4: **_Kitchen Blues _**- Winema Wazzo plans to visit the Legion, and Phantom Girl seeks help from the Legion's resident chef to make a dinner worthy of a President. Meanwhile, Brainiac-5 suffers from another brain drain and Superman struggles to keep him contained.

5: _**Venus**_ - [Rated M for Mature] Venus has been cooled and terraformed, and is now a habitable and exotic tourist attraction often used for vacations and honeymoons. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf spend five days on Venus, exploring the planet, and each other, as the goddess Aphrodite smiles upon the newlyweds from her heavenly throne.

6: _**Powers** _- Revisiting the episode _Karate Kid_ to explore what would have happened if Grimbor's neutralizer didn't simply _weaken_ Timber Wolf, but actually turned him back into a human.

7: **_A Glimpse of My Pain_ **- Usually one has nightmares after a traumatic experience, but sometimes nightmares plague the mind before a tragedy, as a subconscious way to warn or prepare the being for an impending demise.

8: _**Winette** **Londo**_ - Tinya contemplates her entry into motherhood, and feels insecure. Can Brin reassure and comfort her?

9: Gender Bender - [Rated M for Mature]

10: Flames of Purification

11: My Princess


	2. Fur, Inc

"And here's your room!" Superman said, stopping in front of one of the doors along the broad hallway. I guess that concluded the tour of Legion Headquarters, at least for the time being, because I knew I probably only saw about a tenth of the building. The Legion of Superheroes had just rescued me from Rawl that evening, and I guess they didn't want to flood me with too much information in one night when I was still trying to digest all that happened to me in the last year, thanks to my father…

"I'll show you the Legion conference room and the virtual training rooms tomorrow, but for now get some rest. Training starts first thing in the morning," Superman said, giving my shoulder a light pat before proceeding to leave.

"Hey Sups," I called out. He turned around and smiled, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Thank you," I said. I figured saying something like 'I owe you one' would have been the understatement of the century. Who knows what my father would have done, would have turned me into, if I had stayed on Rawl any longer. As far as I was concerned, the Legion had all but saved my life.

"Heh, that's what we're here for," he replied, chuckling a bit. "And thank _you_, for joining our team."

And with that he left, disappearing along one of the many twists and turns of the vast Legion halls. I looked up and around my surroundings once more, wondering how I'd get back to the main lobby in the morning without losing my way. I shrugged it off; if I could expertly maneuver through the maze of the Rawlian jungles, this should be a piece of cake.

I pressed my thumb on the pad on the wall and the door slid open, revealing a neat, spacious room with a dark carpet, dark bed sheets, and dark window curtains. Hm, just the way I like it. I removed my Legion ring and belt and heard them _clank _as I set them on the desk. I saw a virtual screen on one of the walls that had all the Legion training schedules, upcoming meetings, missions, and shifts.

I flexed my arm again, feeling uncomfortable in the skintight material. Superman had told me aboard the ship that I'd get used to it, but I think I knew why my suit was tighter than normal. I removed my orange and black uniform and placed it on my bed. I was now back in the same red shorts the Legion found me in, and made my way to the bathroom.

I stilled when I saw my reflection. Besides the white streak running down the left side of my hair, I don't know if I would have been able to recognize myself. I was covered in dark, shaggy gray fur, and had pointy ears. I could spot some tiny twigs and leaves entwined along my hair strands from all that time in the Rawlian jungles. I ran a claw through my hair but couldn't get it passed a couple inches without painfully running into a knot.

My very own eyes frightened me. They didn't even look like natural wolf eyes. They were bright yellow with red slit pupils like a snake. They looked… _predatorial._ I blinked a few times and tore my gaze from the mirror.

I opened the cabinet and retrieved two shaving mini-bots. They were small, black, beetle-shaped robots that slowly ran along your body on a programmed path. I pressed the buttons on their backs to activate them and spread my arms out as they climbed and trailed along my limbs and chest and back. They trimmed my beard and sheared my gray coat down to a more reasonable thickness. When the mini-bots were done, they collected the heap of fur on the floor and swept it into a compartment in the corner, most likely to get burned.

I felt lighter already. My Legion uniform should fit better now. I grabbed one of the mini-bots to put it back and accidently scratched its metal back with my claw. Guess I'd have to file these nails down as well. Luckily the bathroom was also equipped with an auto-filer, a white, curved apparatus with ten holes I could slip my fingers into. I waited as I heard the gentle _hum_ of the machine as it filed away at my long nails. I pulled my fingers out, satisfied that they were shorter and neater, but still sharp as knives. I ran a finger along the curved, metal back of a mini-bot and saw that my nail now left a clean, narrow cut, rather than the jagged, splintered fissure like before. I would still need my sharp claws for battle, and if anyone was uncomfortable with that, they'd best learn to deal with it.

My hair definitely needed a trim, but I'll deal with it tomorrow, as it was already passed midnight and I didn't want to be drowsy during my first day of training.

…..

"Great job on the simulations this morning!" Superman complimented me as we exited the virtual training rooms.

"Yeah not bad, it even looked like Superman was having a hard time keeping up with ya," Lightning Lad teased, prompting Superman to punch his arm.

"Hello, hello!" We stopped when we heard a voice from above. I looked up and saw a girl in black and white making her way down the stairs. I recognized her as the daughter of the President of the United Planets.

"Phantom Girl, this is Timber Wolf, our newest member," Superman declared. Phantom Girl offered me her hand, and light reflected off her prominent Legion ring, identifying her as a Legionnaire. I had been cut off from civilization while on Rawl so I had no idea that the President's daughter had also joined the Legion.

"Sorry for missing your induction, I was on Bgztl with my mom," she said.

"Don't worry about it," I replied and shook her hand. Her entire hand got lost in my large paw. She told us she had to see Saturn Girl and left, and I didn't see her again that day.

…..

That night I was in my bathroom again, trying to comb through one of several nasty knots that wouldn't seem to go away. Two locks of hair were caught together along the middle of their length and I winced as I tried to pry them apart. My hair had never given me such issues before, and my arms were getting tired from being held up for so long. I gave up and headed to my virtual computer, deciding to order a product to fix this up. I looked online and found several shampoos, one in particular guaranteeing to "get rid of stubborn knots and tangles or your money back." That'll do. I tapped the screen and the product digitally appeared in front of me. I grabbed the bottle, went back to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I lathered my scalp and let the shampoo run down my strands, but frowned when I realized the product wasn't helping.

It was actually making the knots worse. The tangles were starting to gather in wet clumps. I shut off the water, rubbed a towel over my head and looked in the mirror. My hair now sported a halo of frizz to complement all the tangles.

Damn. This was a nightmare. I frowned even more deeply as I stared at myself in the mirror, still not used to the stranger, the beast, that stared back at me. I, I wished…

"Tch," I shook my head and turned the light off. It had been a long day, and I sighed when I remembered that I'd have to get up at 6 tomorrow morning. That meant I was only gonna get 4 hours of sleep…

…..

I yawned as I made my way to the Legion gym, eyes tired and hair in a messy bun. I wore loose, dark blue pants and a sleeveless white undershirt for my workout session this morning. Phantom Girl was sitting on the table next to the gym doors, typing something on the virtual desktop. She smiled and waved at me, but I didn't wave back. I didn't feel like it. I felt her eyes on me as I typed in the passcode on the security pad on the wall to open the gym doors. I couldn't remember the last digit though…

"It's 7," Phantom Girl said. I side-glanced at her. I would've remembered it on my own if she had given me a second.

"You're welcome," she said. So now she wanted me to thank her for a favor I didn't ask her for?

"Is the doggy gonna ignore me all day or what?"

I froze mid-step as I was about to walk through the gym doors, and my right ear twitched. The fuck did she just call me? I don't care whose daughter she is, no one talks to me that way. I walked over to her and put my claws on the desk and brought my face up to about an inch from hers and said lowly and clearly, "Don't. You. _Ever_. Call me that. Got it?"

Phantom Girl stared back, eyes wide, and then looked annoyed. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Yeah well you started it," I said, and then walked into the gym. I heard her call my name but thankfully the doors had already closed.

I threw my towel over a bench and grabbed a metal bar and started doing pull-ups. A few minutes in, Phantom Girl came and leaned against the wall next me, arms crossed.

"You mad at me?" she asked. I ignored her and continued my pull-ups. She watched me in silence. I didn't care. When I got tired I jumped down and my hair fell out of my bun, tumbling down my shoulders in waves while I wrapped bandages around my fists to get ready for boxing.

"I like your hair," Phantom Girl said. I looked at her for a moment, and then faced the boxing bag as I got my fists into position.

"Well, that makes one of us," I said as I started punching. "My scalp hurts from trying to comb through all these tangles."

"I can help with that, there's a salon down the road and–"

"_Salon_?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nah. I'm not that desperate. Ouch." Phantom Girl had tried to touch my hair and her finger snagged one of the tangles.

"Meet me at 4 in the Legion lobby, and I guarantee you won't ever feel that again," she smirked and turned, and I watched her in disbelief as she left the gym. She couldn't be serious. I saw no reason why my hair shouldn't be back to normal after another good washing after this workout…

…..

Phantom Girl checked the time on her phone. It was 4:02. She started to wonder if this had been a silly idea and if Timber Wolf would think even less of her now. She shifted her weight from one leg to another. She had just wanted to help… Phantom Girl sighed and turned, deciding to forget this whole thing, when she heard the elevator _ding. _She spun around and watched as the elevator door slowly opened, and leaning against the side wall was a tall, dark, wolf-like young man in a leather jacket, dark jeans and shades. His long, wavy hair was tied back and he frowned as his head slowly turned to Phantom Girl. He pushed himself off the elevator's side wall, hands buried in his jean pockets as he walked over to her.

"Let's get this over with," Timber Wolf simply said.

"It's not sunny today, what do you need shades for?" Phantom Girl raised her hands up to Timber Wolf's face to take his sunglasses off. In a flash Timber Wolf had his claws wrapped around the girl's wrists.

"The shades stay, or you can forget this whole thing," Timber Wolf warned gruffly, throwing her hands back down.

"Um, fine," Phantom Girl said, giving him another annoyed look. Timber Wolf shoved his hands back into his pockets and gestured with his chin for her to get going. Phantom Girl rolled her eyes and grabbed his elbow, dragging him out of Legion HQ and down the street.

"Hey!" Timber Wolf nearly growled at her and yanked his arm out of her grip. Phantom Girl let out an exasperated sigh and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What does it take to make you lighten up?!" Phantom Girl snapped, crossing her arms.

"What do _you_ care?" Timber Wolf snapped back.

The two Legionnaires stared each other down for a long moment before Phantom Girl looked to the side and laughed silently, shaking her head.

"Forget it," the girl said quietly. "Come on, the salon's the next building."

…..

I removed my shades once we entered the salon, relieved that there were hardly any customers. Phantom Girl immediately ran up to the salon owner and they greeted each other with air kisses. They spoke for a brief moment and then looked over at me. I looked away. I put my shades in my front jacket pocket and looked around the multi-colored, high-tech cosmetic parlor. There were only two other ladies sitting on the far wall under virtual hair dryers. Both were preoccupied with cybernetic magazines to care about the wolf-boy who just waltzed in.

…..

I ran up behind Timber Wolf and grabbed his arm with both of mine, dragging him to one of the levitating, curved, black salon chairs. I took off my white gloves and threw them on the table. I grabbed his shoulders and whirled him around to remove his leather jacket. As the jacket slid down his arms, I saw that he was wearing a particularly close-fitting, long-sleeved black shirt that showed the form of his slim, well-built arms.

"What?" I heard him say. I shook my head and quickly looked up to find Timber Wolf looking over his shoulder at me.

"Nothing," I said, placing his leather jacket to the side. "Where'd you get that shirt anyway, it looks nice."

"I don't remember," he said flatly, and sat down.

"Hm! Typical guy," I yanked back his shirt collar and looked at the tag. "Armani wool. You're a real wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Enough with the shitty comments, alright?" Timber Wolf said, looking up at me as I looked down at him from behind the chair.

"Fine, fine," I sighed, carefully removing his hair tie. "I'm more of a cat person anyway. Now relax!"

I turned the water on before he could retort to my jests. I squeezed a generous amount of the shampoo the salon manager gave me onto my palm and rubbed it all around the top of his head. After a few moments I could visibly see that his formerly tense shoulders were beginning to relax. I slowly worked the shampoo into a gentle lather and firmly massaged his scalp. When I got to an area behind his ears, I thought I heard an odd, soft, rumbling sound coming from him.

"Are you purring?" I asked, and watched in amusement as his eyes shot open, clearly caught off-guard.

"No. You're hearing things," he said, brows furrowed in irritation. "Besides, wolves don't purr, they growl. I'm not a freaking kitten."

"Mmhm, alright," I giggled silently. I myself was enjoying the shampoo's scent as the bubbles gently floated up around me. Eventually Timber Wolf relaxed again and closed his eyes as I continued the wash. He had _a lot _of hair, and it was full of knots, but I took my time to gently loosen each tangle. I rinsed away the shampoo and saturated his hair with conditioner, and then I grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair, pleased that it glided through his strands with ease.

"Comb your hair while in the shower, and start from the bottom and work your way up to the roots," I instructed him quietly while combing through his dark, drenched locks.

…..

One eye fluttered open when I heard Phantom Girl say something. I had fallen asleep again from how great the massage felt. I hadn't felt any pain when she combed through my hair. She rinsed my hair again and rung it out, and then I heard the sound of a blow dryer behind me. She combed the end of the blow dryer through my hair as it blasted warm air streams over my scalp. Phantom Girl then came around to the front to continue drying over me. I didn't mind at first, but then noticed something that made the situation very awkward.

Her boobs were right in my face. I saw the little ghost dude in the center moving around with each motion of her arms and shoulders. I tried to look to the side but my peripheral vision was so sharp now that I could clearly still see her chest.

"Maybe I should…" I started to turn my body around in the chair but she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face forward again.

"What are you doing? This is the best angle for me," she said, and continued drying, apparently not realizing the predicament she was putting me in.

Dammit. I settled with shutting my eyes as tightly as I could for the rest of the drying. When I heard the dryer shut off, I waited another second or two before cautiously opening my eyes. Phantom Girl had now stepped back a few feet away, and she held her phone in front of her, smiling at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied innocently, still smiling. I hesitated before turning to the side to view myself in one of the salon mirrors, and then did a double take. My hair was puffed out and hung wildly all over my head and shoulders, making me look more like a lion than a wolf. I looked back at Phantom Girl, who was still smirking but cautiously backing away.

"You just took a photo of me," I accused, getting up from the chair.

"No I didn't!" Phantom Girl giggled and started moving away, but I was already coming toward her. No way in hell was she gonna send that pic back to the Legion. Lightning Lad would never let me live it down.

Phantom Girl ran to the other side of the parlor and went behind the front desk. I came up behind the other side and when she moved one way I would also move in that direction to block her off. I decided to trick her and slightly moved to the left, and she ran around to the right, falling for it. I easily caught up to her and grabbed her from behind, snatching her up off the ground as she screamed and laughed, kicking her feet back and forth.

"That tickles!" she shouted, my fingers gently pressing into her belly and she tried to squirm away. The two ladies under the virtual dryers were now staring at our little scene. I snatched the phone out of her loose grip. Phantom Girl tried to grab it but I kept turning my body around to block her. I found the image and deleted it.

"Nooooo! Why'd you delete it?!" Phantom Girl whined.

"I looked ridiculous," I snorted, tossing her phone back to her.

"I thought you looked cute!" she said. I looked at her, and then she looked down, seemingly shy that she just said that.

I looked over at the two women, who were still staring at us, covering their giggles with their hands. I turned back to Phantom Girl and gestured at my hair, which was even bigger now from chasing her around.

"Well, you gonna fix this up or what? Obviously I can't go out in public like this."

She pouted and walked by me, arms crossed, but I saw her go back to our station and retrieve what looked like a hair straightener. I walked back to the black chair and sat back down, eyeing her with a look that clearly said 'You better not try anything funny.'

After about ten minutes, Phantom Girl stepped around me again, all smiles.

"Alright, all done!"

I got up and walked over to the mirror. Although I wasn't comfortable with my reflection, I had to make sure she didn't make me look like a curly-q'ed poodle or some shit like that.

Thankfully my hair was flattened down to its normal size. It was smooth and neat, with no frizz or tangle in sight. I grabbed the nearest brush on the table and ran it easily through one side of my hair. I looked at the brush, pleased that the bristles were empty. I heard Phantom Girl cleaning up somewhere behind me.

"Hey what products are these anyway?" I called over my shoulder, picking up one of the shampoo bottles I believed she used. The labeling read: 'Fur, Inc. – all you need for fur, coats, and manes for a healthy glow and brilliant sheen!'

Well damn, guess I'd have to get used to these kinds of products. I couldn't use the soaps and shampoos for regular humans anymore, but would have to accustom myself to animal grooming, thanks to the experiments my father performed on me…

I hadn't noticed how hard I was clenching the bottle until Phantom Girl came up beside me and gently put her hand over mine.

"You ok?" she asked, genuinely concerned. I withdrew my hand from hers, setting the bottle down.

"Yeah... Um, look, thanks, for all this," I told her.

"No problem, at least now the big bad wolf will stop huffing and puffing," she smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her, clearly not amused. I grabbed my jacket and put it back on, and stepped around her to leave. She sighed and followed right behind me.

"Oh come ON! Can't you take a joke? Laugh a little bit?"

Phantom Girl didn't see me grab a salon hose from one of the nearby stations in front of me. I spun around and opened the valve, and water came gushing out, splashing all over her face and the upper part of her Legion uniform. She gasped and stood there, stunned.

"Yeah, laugh _that_ up," I said, and plopped the hose back into its socket. I exited the doors of the salon and on my way back to HQ, the corners of my mouth couldn't help but curve up a little.


	3. Phantom Zone

[_Lions, Tigers, and Apes – Jake Chudnow_]

"Well, whaddya say?" Phantom Girl asked quietly. She wasn't looking directly at him. She was looking down at his hand, which was in both of hers.

"…I'm not really sure what to say," Timber Wolf replied, also not looking directly at her.

The wind blew wisps of their dark hair around their faces as the two Legionnaires stood on the rooftop of Legion Tower, which afforded them a spectacular view of New Metropolis. It was a bustling day in the 31st century high-tech city, with flying cars passing along every which way. Everyone was going about their business, getting their work done – Phantom Girl thought that she too could just go about her days like that while being a member of the Legion of Superheroes. However, the time she spent with her teammate made her realize that she was unsatisfied with 'business-as-usual'. She wanted that deeper connection with someone, someone who understood her and that she understood in return. But at the moment she couldn't quite understand why that particular someone was hesitant to be more than just friends with her. It was as clear as the New Metropolis skies, and as palpable as the gentle morning breeze, that they had feelings for each other. Everyone at HQ could see it – how he steadfastly defended her whenever Garth would try to make her answer for her mother's political decisions, how he fiercely protected her in battle, or even how he would bake cupcakes for the Legion but put extra little decorations on hers…

Phantom Girl continued to look down, preoccupying herself with stroking Timber Wolf's hand and playing with his Legion ring, to hide the disappointment and confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not ready," he nearly interrupted her. "I'm just not ready yet."

Timber Wolf turned and walked away, his hand gently slipping from Phantom Girl's delicate grip. She watched as he leaped from the Legion Tower and landed on another building, running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she lost sight of him among the flurry of urban life.

_What is it then_, the girl thought as a single tear ran down her cheek, the wind carrying the droplet away towards the Sun. _Is it the pain your father's memory brings you that makes you not want to be close? Or am I simply not good enough, and just mistaking your kindness for affection? _

….. Later that day …..

Timber Wolf growled as he swiftly swung his claw through an enemy, but his attack was ineffective. His entire arm went right through the monster, one of the many they currently faced in the dark and hostile Phantom Zone. The Legion had been handling the emergency situation when Drax and his pets threatened the city, but as Superman wrestled with Drax, they became trapped in the Phantom Zone with these zombie-like creatures. With their intangibility powers negating all physical attacks, it appeared this would be one of their most difficult Legion missions yet.

Timber Wolf grunted as he received a hit to the face from one of the enemies. Just then, Phantom Girl came in front of him and delivered a kick to the monster's midsection. Timber Wolf frowned. Apparently her phantom powers made her the only one able to touch the prisoners. But they were becoming too numerous, surrounding the Legion in hordes as the situation became frighteningly more dangerous.

"Everyone gather around me!" Brainy called out. The five Legionnaires came together as Brainiac-5 generated a magenta-colored protective barrier around them all, keeping the zombie-like prisoners at bay for at least a few minutes. However, as the young android tried to develop a stratagem for escape, the criminals' attacks were beginning to breach his defensive barrier. One of them ripped a small hole through the energy barrier and was trying to pry it open. Without wasting any more time, Phantom Girl sprang into action. The ghost-girl leaped out of the barrier and kicked the monster square in the jaw, sending him careening off into the dark, foggy Phantom Zone space. On the other side, another monster was banging against the shield, creating jagged, white cracks that could break Brainy's weakening energy bubble at any moment. Phantom Girl leaped over the bubble and pounced on the monster just before he delivered the final hit. Just then, two more monsters gathered around her, and then three, and then four. Phantom Girl fought off each enemy, trying to buy time. Timber Wolf clenched his fists and growled angrily. He and the rest of the Legionnaires could only watch as Phantom Girl fought enemy after enemy all on her own.

Who knew how much time passed in the Phantom Zone, for it seemed Phantom Girl was fighting nonstop. Her white cape was torn, she was missing a glove, and she had scratches and bruises all over her arms. Her limbs were getting heavy, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to dodge incoming attacks. She was sweating, and a few black hair strands clung to her forehead. Her pale cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing heavily from the constant punching, kicking, jumping, dodging, spinning, and also from the hits she was receiving from the zombie-monsters. While she was combatting one enemy, another enemy came up behind her and slammed her from the back, causing her to stagger forward. Yet a third monster came and started punching her. She held her arms up in defense to block it, but the blows were quickly overpowering her from her weakened state.

"Think of something!" Timber Wolf yelled angrily at Brainiac-5 for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We can't just stand here, she's exhausted!"

Brainy hesitated, looking genuinely plagued. "There's nothing we can do."

Before Timber Wolf could shout at the android again, he and everyone else heard all the Phantom Zone criminals start to howl and wail.

"Look there!" Saturn Girl shouted as she pointed upwards in the other direction. In the distance they saw a figure surrounded by white light floating towards them. All the Phantom Zone criminals backed away in fear and awe, and got down on their knees and prostrated to the angelic figure who emanated pure evil from his presence. The white light closed behind him and they saw none other than the red-and-black clad super villain who trapped them all there. Brainiac-5 carefully observed Drax's entry into the Phantom Zone, realizing there was a way he could calculate their escape. The android's mind buzzed to form the most efficient, coherent plan.

"His intention is to free his family and the rest of the prisoners from the Phantom Zone," Saturn Girl declared, worried eyes glowing pink.

"What about Clark? What happened to him?" Lightning Lad asked, concerned about what must have happened to Superman if Drax was roaming freely between the two worlds.

"I can't get a reading on anyone outside of here," Saturn Girl said disappointedly.

Timber Wolf growled at the enemy, his fists up and ready, but his bold display seemed to go unnoticed. Drax turned his head slightly to the left, setting his wicked gaze on a single target. Like a flash of lightning, and at thunderous, god-like speeds that only Superman could achieve, Drax dived straight for Phantom Girl, who was still outside the bubble, weakened and wounded. Before Timber Wolf could even register what had happened, his eyes widened in horror as he heard a pained shout from Phantom Girl. Timber Wolf's hands were up against Brainy's shield as he saw her doubled-over on her knees, a small bit of blood dripping from the side of her mouth. Drax was slowly and pompously floating around her in a circle. Phantom Girl struggled to get back up, but then Drax spun around and kicked her, making her fall again.

"Oh my, were you trying to get up? Hahaha!" Drax cackled maliciously. "Stay down if you know what's good for you, girl."

Drax bent over and grabbed Phantom Girl's face with his hand. His black, stiletto nails dug into the flesh of her cheeks as he forced her to look at him. Defiant, steel-grey eyes met red, hate-filled orbs as the young villain uttered his warning.

"You may be the daughter of the President of the United Planets, but _I _am the prince of this realm. You'd do well for yourself to learn that!" Drax loosened his grip on her face, and used his other hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"But do not worry, my dear girl. Once I take over your world I will have a very special position for you, as my personal servant!"

If Phantom Girl had the strength to slap him, to even spit in his face, she would have. But she was so fatigued from the constant fighting that she fainted. Timber Wolf on the other hand had had enough of this, and his strength was compounded with newfound rage at Drax for hurting and insulting Phantom Girl. Words needed not be uttered between the wolf boy and his android teammate, for Brainy knew Timber Wolf wanted to get to Phantom Girl, so he opened the barrier for him. Timber Wolf leaped out and released a mighty roar as he charged at Drax, but he passed right through him. Drax spun around and kicked Timber Wolf's back the moment he was behind him.

Timber Wolf turned and glared angrily at the evil phantom prince when he realized something: his back didn't hurt that much from the kick. Timber Wolf had sparred with Superman long enough to get used to his level of strength and hold his own during training. If Drax was only as strong as Clark, Timber Wolf may be able to overpower him if he was smart about how to come at him. He could defeat him if only there were a way to make him tangible! It frustrated the wolfen Legionnaire beyond measure.

"You better be lucky you ain't solid, or else I'd snap that scrawny neck of yours!" Timber Wolf threatened.

"You can try to stop me, furry one, but it is clear that I am the victor," Drax stated proudly, and then sunk his head low and whispered menacingly, "Imagine what price the President would be willing to bargain to get her poor daughter back. My parents and I will rule the galaxies, and my brothers and sisters will enslave your people!" The prisoners released thrilled cheers and thunderous war-cries in anticipation.

"Neither you nor any of your Legion friends will stop me!" Drax lifted his leg, preparing to stomp down on Phantom Girl, when Timber Wolf lunged and grabbed her, holding her limp form close to his body. If he couldn't attack Drax, at least he could protect Phantom Girl.

"I will make them regret banishing us into the Phantom Zone!" Drax yelled, his army of prisoners hollering behind him. His eyes glared daggers at the two Legionnaires. Timber Wolf crouched protectively over the unconscious Phantom Girl, baring his teeth and snarling with just as much hate and anger that Drax threw at him.

Brainiac-5 floated his protective sphere over to them, and Timber Wolf climbed back inside with Phantom Girl in his arms. He gently set her down and Saturn Girl knelt down on her other side to tend to her, slowly running her glowing pink hands over Phantom Girl as the young android proposed his plan.

"The portal between the Phantom Zone and our world only has enough energy to open one more time. Drax was going to use that opportunity to unleash the Phantom Zone prisoners into our dimension, but if we work together, we can use it to free ourselves, and lock Drax and the rest of the enemies in the Phantom Zone permanently," Brainy rationalized.

"What do we need to do? We don't have much more time and Phantom Girl needs medical attention," Saturn Girl said, looking out as Drax and the other enemies started to gather around Brainy's defensive sphere again.

"What are you all plotting in there?" Drax taunted as he pounded on the shield.

"I had actually thought of this a little while ago, but tried to look for other options that wouldn't risk Phantom Girl's life any further, but couldn't think of any," Brainy said, his usually stoic demeanor edging toward solemnity.

"What do you mean by that?" Timber Wolf growled lowly at the android, confusion and anger mixing in his yellow, piercing eyes.

"We will all need to fly at the same speed together, and Phantom Girl will need to phase us all out of the Phantom Zone. But there's a significant probability that her body will not be able to handle that level of strain," Brainy explained.

"You mean, she might not make it," Saturn Girl said, looking down at her friend.

"Absolutely not," Timber Wolf stated unapologetically. "If her life's at stake, think of another plan-"

"I'll do it." Saturn Girl and Timber Wolf looked down at Phantom Girl, whose determined eyes were opened wide. "I've never phased that many people before but…" the girl struggled to sit up, and the two helped her to stand.

[_Beyoncé – XO_]

"You don't have to do this," Timber Wolf said, his gruff voice having a softer tone as he looked at her, but Phantom Girl was looking forward. Timber Wolf followed her gaze, which was directed at Drax and his army, who were coming close to penetrating the shield. He looked back at her with a worried expression, realizing she was determined to help get everyone out of here no matter the costs.

_Your love is bright as ever, even in the shadows…_

_Baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out…_

The five Legionnaires got into formation, with Brainy in the lead and Phantom Girl above, all flying in unison, faster and faster. The increasing speed caused many Phantom Zone criminals to fall off their bubble, which lightened their weight, allowing them to fly even faster. A brilliant white light surrounded them as they flew at velocities they've never reached before.

_Your heart is glowing, and I'm crashing into you…_

As Brainiac-5 read off the figures, Timber Wolf looked up at Phantom Girl for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

_We don't have forever, baby daylight's wasting… _

_You better kiss me, before our time has run out…_

Her black hair billowed behind her, her arms were spread out before her, her eyes and face set forward in resolve and courageousness.

She looked so beautiful in that white light.

_In the darkest night hour, I search through the crowd_

_Your face is all that I see, I'll give you everything, _

_Baby love me, lights out_

"Now!" Brainiac-5 commanded, and Phantom Girl phased them all.

"Noooo!" Drax yelled as he almost ripped through bubble, but the blinding white light completely consumed them.

…..

"Are you guys alright?!" Superman asked worriedly after witnessing his teammates' dramatic high-speed exit from the Phantom Zone. Timber Wolf sat up and looked around at his groaning teammates, and stilled as realization painfully hit him that not all of them had made it. Saturn Girl covered her mouth in shock, and Brainy lowered his head despondently. Superman shifted his gaze from one teammate to another as they held a moment of silence, when he sensed something. He heard, no, _felt_, the micromovements of the particles around them, a faint, pulsating throb of energy and life through the air.

Even Saturn Girl detected it: thoughts, emotions, memories, sensations, once scattered but now joining back together as the whole, loving, caring being she came to call her best friend.

Relief replaced devastation in the hearts of the superhero teens as Phantom Girl's form slowly faded into existence in the middle of the room.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," the girl stated before falling on the floor. Timber Wolf put a hand on his head and couldn't help but smile.

…..

Timber Wolf stood in the Legion kitchen, slowly stirring a pot of soup. His mind wandered to Phantom Girl, who was in the Legion's hospital recovery wing. The memory of Phantom Girl standing in front of him to kick the enemies he couldn't defeat flashed across his mind unwelcomingly, and he sighed.

He wanted to fight her battles for her, he didn't want _her_ to fight for _him_. However, the battle in the Phantom Zone made him realize that she wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect her. There would be times when he just couldn't protect her because of the differences in the nature of their powers. He would just have to trust in her abilities as a Legionnaire to be able to take care of herself…

No matter how difficult that would be…

He would often find himself helping her in any way he could, from blocking an enemy that charged at her, to picking up something she just happened to drop. It was almost instinctual; he couldn't help himself even if she protested. _Which she does all the time_, the young man smiled to himself. He noticed he was already at her hospital room door. Lost in his thoughts, he had walked himself to the recovery wing with a bowl of soup on a tray. The electronic door softly hissed as it opened for him.

"Feeling better?" Timber Wolf asked as he made his way to her bed. Phantom Girl sat up, visibly brightening up at the sight of him.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." She was in a plain white gown, with bandages wrapped around her forearms and a small band-aid on her cheek. She wasn't wearing her round white hair clips so her black hair fell about her, outlining the gentle roundness of her face.

"How's your stomach? Still feeling queasy?"

"I feel much better, thanks to you. Your food's all that I can keep down." Phantom Girl smiled as Timber Wolf set the tray in front of her, enjoying the smell of the delicious, hearty chicken soup with thick noodles he made himself.

"Thanks for nursing me back to health," she said. Timber Wolf chuckled, flashing her a smile.

"No problem," he said, taking a seat on the chair next to her bed.

"And for holding my hair back when I barfed," Phantom Girl said sheepishly, and they both shared a laugh before she took her spoon to start eating.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?"

Phantom Girl stopped her spoon midway to her mouth and stared at Timber Wolf, her brain taking a moment to process what she had just heard.

"Boyfriend?" she repeated, heart pace quickening. Timber Wolf smiled again and nodded.

"You-You mean… you _do_ want us to go out?" she stuttered, unable to control her widening smile. Timber Wolf sat closer and gently ran his fingers through her black hair, moving the strands that covered her face behind her ear. Phantom Girl felt a tingle go down her spine at the sensation of his claws on the skin of her ear, her cheek, her jawline, and then settling on her chin. He held her gaze firmly, no longer afraid to look directly at her, no longer wanting her to look away.

"I realized two things during that battle in the Phantom Zone," Timber Wolf began. "One, how incredibly strong and brave you are."

"Hehe," Phantom Girl blushed lightly, "and the other?"

"How important you are to me," he said. Timber Wolf looked at Phantom Girl so lovingly she forgot to breathe. She became lost in his eyes, and before she realized the space between them had narrowed, he was already kissing her. Their first kiss was gentle, yet held all the meaning their bond carried. It said _I missed you, I almost lost you, _and _I never want to miss a moment with you again_.

Timber Wolf ended the kiss, his left ear twitching up as though he heard something. Phantom Girl hadn't realized she had wrapped her arms around his neck. She was disappointed that the kiss had ended but Timber Wolf turned back to her and smiled.

"I can hear the oven from here," he explained. "Baked bread's ready."

"Oh," Phantom Girl said, smiling back. She loosened her grip around the young man's neck and trailed her hands down his arms to his hands as he stood. He gently squeezed her hands for a moment before turning to leave. When his hands slipped from her fingers, she did not feel empty. This time, they left with a promise of return, and that made Phantom Girl smile from ear to ear.

The moment the door slid shut behind him, Phantom Girl flopped happily back onto her pillow, her hair scattering all over her face again.

"Wow! Wow! Eeeeeeek!" she grabbed another pillow and softly screeched into it. She stopped when she realized her movement was rattling her tray of food. Still grinning, she cleared her throat and composed herself, sitting up again to eat her soup and await her lover's return.


	4. Kitchen Blues

"What?! My mom's coming here _this evening_?!" Phantom Girl screeched in the middle of the Legion conference room, earning her wide-eyed stares from Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl.

"Yes…" replied an annoyed Cosmic Boy from the large holographic screen. He sighed and continued, "I spoke with RJ Brande about our general concerns regarding the lack of support for the Legion from the intergalactic community. He helped me construct an official Legion charter and spoke with the President. Brande, the President, and two other delegates will be visiting us tonight for dinner, so this is our chance to convince them of the legitimacy of our group. I will also be there."

"Ugh, this is terrible," Phantom Girl groaned. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Your mom is a busy woman," Saturn Girl consoled. "Don't be upset about a surprise visit. If anything we should be thankful that the President is trying to strengthen ties with the Legion."

"Psh, yeah right," Lightning Lad scoffed. "If she really wants to 'strengthen ties' why not get the Science Police off our asses instead of having dinners with us?"

"_Lightning Lad_," Saturn Girl glared at the young man, who brushed off her warning with a shrug.

"That's actually one of the amendments of the charter," Cosmic Boy explained. "If we get the politicians to sign this document, it would increase our funding, expand our diplomatic relations, and we'd be able to build headquarters on other planets."

"How are we supposed to get everything ready?" Phantom Girl asked, spreading her arms out and letting them drop back down to her sides. "Where are we going to order a decent dinner in time?"

"We actually have an even bigger concern than that," the blonde telepath interjected. "It's that time again for the Alignment on Planet Colu. Brainy, being outside the Collective, won't be himself."

Phantom Girl groaned in exasperation as she recalled the stress of dealing with their android teammate's antics during the previous Coluan Alignment.

"Well this should be interesting," Lightning Lad snickered.

"I'm confident you guys will take care of things by the time we arrive. I need to make some last minute arrangements before the dinner. Good luck. Cos, signing out."

Phantom Girl sunk into the nearest chair and put her head down on the table, burying her face in her arms.

"Cheer up," Saturn Girl said, touching the girl's shoulder. "I'll go make sure Superman is keeping Brainy contained in his chamber."

"Yeah, don't worry," Lightning Lad said to Phantom Girl. "I'm sure Timber Wolf could just hop on the ship and get some Zuunium to make Brainy normal again. Oh wait, do we have time for that? Nope! Ha!"

Phantom Girl was about to snap at the red-haired teen, but an idea lit up in her head as she realized something. "Timber Wolf, of course! Lightning Lad you're a genius!" she said, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Yeah, I am, now get off me," the boy choked. He didn't need to repeat himself, because Phantom Girl was already rushing out of the conference room.

…..

Chameleon Boy and Timber Wolf were sitting on high stools in the large Legion kitchen laughing and talking. Cham was munching on freshly washed green grapes and Timber Wolf was eating a round, red and orange fruit, using a large kitchen knife to cut slices of it and put it in his mouth.

"So I told Clark look man, Rokk's the type of dude that reminds his teacher that he has a detention," Cham said, earning him a chuckle from the taller, wolf-like Legionnaire. Just then, Phantom Girl ran into the kitchen.

"Timber Wolf! Timber Wolf! I need your help! My mom and a bunch of other people are coming to dinner this evening! Think you'd be able to prepare a big feast for us?"

"Oh, is that tonight? My dad told me about that like two weeks ago," Cham said nonchalantly, inspecting a grape before popping it in his mouth.

"So you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Phantom Girl asked.

"I thought you of all people would know," Cham retorted.

As the two bickered back and forth, Timber Wolf sharply spat out a seed from his mouth, which made a perfect trajectory into the trash bin.

"I'm honored by your confidence in my catering abilities," Timber Wolf said, gruff words delicately laced with subtle sarcasm, "but why should I help you?" He cut another slice of the red orange fruit and bit into the morsel, slightly baring his teeth as his mouth grazed the knife. For a split second Phantom Girl wondered which was sharper: the butcher knife, or his fangs.

"Because you're amazing at cooking and baking and maybe you can impress them with an awesome dinner so that they'll sign the Legion charter?" Phantom Girl begged innocently.

Timber Wolf regarded her for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Alright."

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" Phantom Girl wrapped her arms around Timber Wolf's shoulders in a quick embrace before turning to leave. Almost immediately she was pulled back, and she turned to see that Timber Wolf had grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Timber Wolf said, pulling her towards him.

"Huh?" Phantom Girl asked, not understanding what was happening.

"You're gonna help me," Timber Wolf explained.

"Wha-, but I don't know how to cook!"

"Then I'll teach you. You didn't think you could just waltz in here and tell me to cook an entire meal all on my own, did you?"

Phantom Girl blinked for a moment before sheepishly grinning. "Hehehe, of course not! Heh..."

"Good," Timber Wolf said, finally letting her go and pointing in the other direction. "Now go over there and get out a cutting board. Wash your hands and cut up all the vegetables on the first rack in the fridge. I'll get started on the main course and baking the dessert."

"Oh, oh! I'll help too! What can I do?" Cham said excitedly and jumped out of his high chair.

Timber Wolf used his finger to tap the air in front of him, and a small virtual display screen popped up. He entered a few things onto the screen and waved his hand, and the virtual screen moved through the air over to Cham.

"Go to the nearest supermarket and buy these ingredients," was all Timber Wolf said, his back turned to his Durlan teammate as he busied himself with gathering various cooking utensils.

"Ay-ay captain!" Cham saluted before running off.

Phantom Girl frowned as she rolled up her sleeves and got out the vegetables as Timber Wolf had instructed. She felt bad – not because she had to do work, but because she inconsiderately thought she wouldn't have to. Truthfully, she didn't want Timber Wolf to think that she was some kind of spoiled brat…

There was silence as the two teammates worked at opposite ends of the kitchen, the only sounds being running water and the clanking of pots.

…..

Saturn Girl walked through the Legion corridors towards the area she knew Brainy chose to seclude himself while he experienced the effects of the Alignment. When she arrived, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the door to the chamber open and Superman lightly banging his head against the wall.

"Clark?" she asked, startling the young man. "Where's Brainy?"

"Hey! Uhm, well, you see, hehehehe," Clark rubbed the back of his head. She didn't need telepathy to see the embarrassment clearly written on his face.

"_Again_, Clark?!" Saturn Girl glared at her teammate. She marched right up to the Kryptonian and yanked him by the ear. Clark was surprised; she usually only did that to Lightning Lad, and even then it was only when he was in _really big_ trouble.

"Go find him," Saturn Girl warned before pushing him down the corridor. "We have an important dinner tonight!"

…..

Phantom Girl whacked at the cutting board, trying and miserably failing to cut the vegetables laid out before her. She became frustrated with a peeled carrot that refused to stay in place whenever she attempted to chop it. She didn't want this to take forever, so she gripped the knife handle with both hands and began jabbing down at the carrot, satisfied that it was at least yielding some cut pieces, however jagged-looking.

Timber Wolf was monitoring two pots of boiling food when he heard the erratic pounding behind him. He frowned and slowly turned around to glare at his teammate. Slightly curious as to why she was using so much energy to chop vegetables, the young man made his way over to her station. He peered over her shoulder…

…and face-palmed.

The girl was literally stabbing the carrot. Timber Wolf could only shake his head and chuckle at the scene.

Phantom Girl looked over her shoulder to find Timber Wolf laughing at her. She scowled and narrowed her eyes, but her face softened when she saw how cute Timber Wolf actually looked, laughing shyly with his Cheshire grin that curved ever so slightly at the corners. She almost wanted him to keep laughing, as a smile from Brin Londo was a rare sight, but she had to ask, "What's so funny?"

"The way you cut vegetables," he answered, crossing his arms.

"What does it matter how they're cut?"

"_You're doing it wrong_."

"Ugh, I wish you'd stop telling me what to do!"

"And I wish you'd stop acting like a princess."

Phantom Girl abruptly turned back to her vegetables and lifted her knife to continue where she had left off. She'd cut them however way she wanted! Phantom Girl took a good look at the roughly hacked vegetable fragments scattered about the cutting board, some had even fallen off the sides onto the counter.

It really looked like a mess.

Phantom Girl sighed and hung her head low, slowly lowering the knife back down. Why couldn't she do this?

Just then, two long, muscular arms came around from behind and calmly took hold of her wrists. Phantom Girl blushed and felt butterflies in her belly. _Timber Wolf was standing right behind her._ She watched as his left hand guided her left hand to gather three fresh carrots. Then his right hand wrapped around hers, slowly maneuvering her fingers to establish the right grip on the knife. His touch was surprisingly gentle, she noted, yet she knew that they held a mighty strength within them. She felt intrigued that the very claws that could rip through countless enemies in battle and tear robots to shreds could hold her so softly.

"Hold the ends this way, and slice at an angle," Timber Wolf patiently began, slowly guiding her right hand up and down as they sliced along the carrots, leaving trails of perfectly cut sections.

"Keep the pointed end down, and just guide the blade along, you don't need to put much force into it," he continued. "As for the asparagus, there's a slightly different technique…"

Timber Wolf used his own hand to reach for the tall green bundles, and as he did so his chest gently brushed up against Phantom Girl's back. She initially tensed, but then her nose caught an extraordinarily pleasant and unusual mix of aromas – warm cinnamon and the scent of freshly baked goods, intertwined with the deep, wooden fragrance of a summer forest. Phantom Girl breathed in and slowly closed her eyes…

…and she was no longer there.

She was not in the Legion kitchen. In fact, she was not even at HQ. When the girl's eyes fluttered open, she found herself in a lush meadow surrounded by mountains and rays of sunlight. She was wearing a long, white summertime dress that gently billowed around her ankles in the warm breeze. She stretched her arms to the sky and smiled, feeling as though she could go wherever the wind takes her.

And right now, the wind blew towards the nearby forest, so that was where she went.

The young woman ran through the forest, enjoying every sight and sound, her jet black hair bouncing from side to side. With skin so pale and the delicate fabric of her dress gliding across her limbs, one would think a ghost was flying through the woods.

Outside the forest, she found herself in a quiet clearing. She picked up some lavender and yellow flowers before catching sight of a cottage, gorgeous in its natural décor yet welcoming in its simplicity. The smell of apple pie from the cottage delighted her senses, and the girl happily made her way to the humble abode.

When she opened the door, her grey eyes widened at what she saw.

Leaning against the kitchen counter was a shirtless Timber Wolf, whose long, dark hair blew behind and about him from the draft that Phantom Girl had just let in. He held the steaming hot apple pie in one hand and gestured at her with the other.

"I've been waiting for you, Tinya," he said, smiling at her. Phantom Girl brought the flowers up to her face to hide her blush and batted her eyelashes.

"Got it?"

"Huh?!" Phantom Girl was immediately ripped from her reverie as her consciousness reclaimed the reality of the large, cold, white Legion kitchen. Timber Wolf's arms were no longer wrapped around her, and she looked over her shoulder to see that Timber Wolf was already standing a few feet away, looking back at her with an eyebrow raised from her odd exclamation.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, smiling and quickly nodding. Timber Wolf gave her another confused look before heading back to the stove. She looked down at her cutting board to find numerous vegetables immaculately sliced and neatly shoved to the side for her to continue.

_'__Got it? Got what? What was I supposed to get?' _she thought. Lost in her fantasies, she had no idea what Timber Wolf had instructed her to do next.

She put her elbows on the counter and buried her face in her hands, sighing deeply. She would _hate_ to have to make him repeat himself – for sure he would demand why she hadn't been paying attention. One question did linger in her mind though as she peeked at Timber Wolf's back through the space between her fingers.

_How could he have that kind of effect on her?_

"I'm baaacck!" Chameleon Boy shouted as he wobbled into the kitchen with several grocery bags.

"Took you long enough," Timber Wolf grumbled, walking over to him. "Did you get all the meat?"

"You bet," Cham said as he got out each one from the bags. "Chicken, lobster, and my dad's personal favorite, Durlan duck meat!"

"And the drinks for the adults?"

"_But of course_," Cham mimicked a French accent and presented the champagne bottle with dramatic hand gestures, "_Pierre Gimonnet et Fils_."

"Alright, take over the pasta I have boiling over there while I get these simmered and seasoned..."

After a few moments, Phantom Girl cut up some more ingredients as best she could when she looked up and saw Timber Wolf toss chopped grilled meat and veggies into the air. She watched in genuine amazement as all the food landed flawlessly back onto the pan before he placed it back onto the fiery cooker.

"Wow! How did you that?" she asked, walking over to him. Timber Wolf took a second saucepan and again smoothly and expertly tossed its contents into the air.

"Wow! Wow!" was all the girl could say.

"I can show you how if you'd stop sayin' that," Timber Wolf said. He retrieved a frying pan from the cabinet and put a round flatbread on it.

"It's all in the wrist. Tilt the pan slightly towards the ground first and then -" he demonstrated for her, effortlessly making the flatbread flip twice before it landed back on the pan.

"Your turn," he handed it to her.

"Ok!" Phantom Girl bit her lip and readied herself, partially motioning the throw while mentally counting _one, two, and -!_

Instead of the flatbread simply going up and back down, it soared through the air and landed on Cham's head.

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry!" Phantom Girl cringed. She hesitantly glanced at Timber Wolf, expecting him to growl at her clumsiness, but was shocked to find him laughing.

Phantom Girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Well I'm glad you find me so amusing today," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? You're a funny girl," Timber Wolf smirked at her. Phantom Girl turned her back to him, but it was more to hide her blush as a scene from her earlier daydream flashed across her mind.

Just then, Brainiac-5 came moonwalking into the kitchen. He stopped when he came by Timber Wolf's strawberry cheesecake sitting on the counter.

"Oooh what's this?" the android said, picking up the pastry.

"Hey!" Timber Wolf barked, quickly getting to him and snatching the cake out of his hands.

"There you are Brainy," an out-of-breath Superman called from the kitchen's entrance.

"Ain't you supposed to be watching him, Supes?" Timber Wolf asked, irritated.

"Brainy get over here now!" Superman sternly warned, but the android ignored him as he performed robotic dance moves, mechanical whines sounding from his joints as he twisted and turned. Then Brainy extended his robotic arms and began opening all the kitchen cabinets and throwing their contents everywhere. Cups, plates, and cutlery went flying about, and Timber Wolf and Superman did their best to catch and save the breakables. Chameleon Boy tried to tackle Brainy but the android spun out of the way. Brainy then came by the large basket of fruits and started tossing each one behind him. Timber Wolf caught as many as he could. After a few more moments of chaos, Superman finally managed to seize Brainy, tying his wobbly arms into a knot.

"Sorry about this, guys," Clark said, exiting the kitchen carrying a kicking and screaming Brainy.

"A little help over here?" Cham and Phantom Girl turned to see Timber Wolf struggling to balance the enormous pile of fruits he had to catch.

"Right! I got the basket!" Phantom Girl went to retrieve the container, but as Timber Wolf took a step forward he slipped on one of the fruits on the floor and fell on his bottom, dropping everything he carried. Phantom Girl busted out laughing.

"It's not that funny," Timber Wolf growled.

"Hey what can I say," Phantom Girl said between laughs, "you're a funny guy!"

….. …..

"Now Brainy are you sure you're up for this? You don't have to join us," Saturn Girl asked.

"I'm fine," Brainiac-5 assured. "The Alignment is over, and I'm the only one here who can argue our case with actual data."

Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl exchanged a concerned glance before hesitantly following him toward the large, white-clothed dinner table.

The delegates arrived at six o'clock sharp, and Cosmic Boy led them into the Legion dining hall where they were greeted by nine other Legionnaires: Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Superman, Brainiac-5, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, and Chameleon Boy. Cosmic Boy took his place in the middle, between Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, and greeted the distinguished guests.

"Madame President, Mr. Brande, Secretary General, and Ambassador to the New Worlds, we are honored by your presence here this evening. We welcome you to the official headquarters of the Legion of Superheroes."

"Thank you for the cordial invitation," Winema obliged. "Shall we get started on the dinner?"

Everyone took their seats, and small, white serving drones hovered about, gently setting down the plates and glasses for the esteemed guests first before serving the Legionnaires.

"My, this looks absolutely delicious!" the Secretary General complimented. "May I inquire as to which professional catering company this was ordered from?"

"Actually Timber Wolf designed the banquet," Saturn Girl said, gesturing over to her teammate.

"Excellent, young man," the Secretary General and the three other guests clapped for Timber Wolf.

Timber Wolf sharply looked at Phantom Girl sitting beside him. "Why you kickin' me?" he hissed silently.

"Stand up and bow," Phantom Girl hissed back, smiling through clenched teeth. Timber Wolf sighed and reluctantly stood up, bowing twice before sitting back down. The applause ended and the feast began, with menial chatter until dessert time, when the serious questions began.

"Cosmic Boy, what motivated you and your colleagues, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl," the Ambassador gestured towards the Legionnaires flanking him, "to start this superhero team?"

Cosmic Boy explained how the three of them first met and saved RJ Brande. "We realized that young people from different worlds could use their powers to protect others, and we pledged to make that our life's work."

"Saturn Girl, what's the most memorable mission you all have had?" Winema asked.

"Well, one night we stumbled upon a creepy, abandoned-looking space station – Quavermass 12. We all had to face our deepest fears, but it drew us closer as a team."

"Lightning Lad, what would you consider a major drawback for your organization?" the Secretary asked.

"Well for one our work would be a lot easier if the Science Police didn't consider us as vigilante freaks that get in the way of law enforcement. With your signatures on the charter, it will show the galaxy that we are a legitimate superhero organization that is serious about our mission."

Cosmic Boy glared at his fellow founder. They had planned that _he _would present the contract to the leaders. Cosmic Boy would have done it at the right time and _in the right tone_.

"We understand your concerns and admire your ambition," the Secretary General stated, "but before any decision is made, we need to know where your organization is headed. We need to know how effective the Legion is and how serious you are with your goals."

"If I may, sir," Brainiac-5 offered. "Our statistics show that crime rate in New Metropolis has decreased twenty-three percent since the establishment of the Legion. That is a six-fold greater outcome than what the Science Police has done in the past four decades. Not only are we stopping crime, we are preventing it."

"Alright, and where do you, Brainiac-5, see the Legion in ten years?" the Secretary inquired.

"Ten years…" Brainiac-5 said slowly, starting to fidget. "Well that's uh, that's not what I, I mean, that's quite some time from now, sixty-five carry the two add the quotient of the square root of pi which is 3.141592 –"

Everyone stared as Brainy started twitching with sparks flying out of his neck.

"Uh oh," Superman said, and tried to grab the android beside him who was jerkily rising from his seat. Brainy dodged him and jumped onto the table and started robot-dancing again, knocking over people's food and spilling drinks.

"Pie! More pie! Endless pie!" Brainy shouted, and shoved a slice of strawberry cheesecake into the Secretary General's face. Various Legionnaires got up and tried to control the situation, but the android flipped upside down onto his head and spun around the dining room like a top. The spinning knocked over Winema's chair and she fell.

"Mom!" Phantom Girl rushed over, Timber Wolf following. As they helped the President, Brainiac-5 came and stood over them.

"In the name of Pi, I now pronounce you man and wife!" the android grabbed the back of their heads and pushed their faces together.

"Oh my," Winema mumbled, a hand covering her slight smile as she witnessed her daughter kissing Timber Wolf. Timber Wolf's eyes were wide in shock and Phantom Girl's hands flailed around her.

Superman seized the opportunity to tackle Brainy. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl gasped as they separated. They gawked at each other for a moment before looking away in embarrassment. This time Phantom Girl didn't just have a blush – her face was beet red.

Winema was about to say something when the bodyguards of the delegates rushed in.

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" one shouted. The suited men rushed over to the leaders and led them out of the Legion dining hall.

"Great, there goes our chance," Saturn Girl groaned.

"Now we get to spend yet another year of the Science Police treating us like dirt," Lightning Lad said, looking over at Brainy who was being carried away by Clark back to his holding chamber.

…..

Later that night, Phantom Girl sat alone in the Legion kitchen with her chin resting on her hands.

Timber Wolf stood at the entrance for a moment before walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"Sorry all the food went to waste," the girl said.

"It's alright," Timber Wolf shrugged. "And you?"

Phantom Girl sighed deeply. "It's just, my mom's always expected great things from me, you know? I wanted to make her see that I am doing something serious with my life. Now I'm not sure what she thinks."

Timber Wolf regarded her for a moment before looking forward, golden eyes resting on nothing in particular as he thought a bit before responding.

"Sometimes parents expect a lot out of their kids. Sometimes they want you to go one way when you want to go the other." Phantom Girl looked at Timber Wolf, remembering what his father put him through.

"But you're happy here," he said, looking back at her. "And I'm happy here. That's all that matters. Maybe one day, our parents will see that."

Phantom Girl looked at her teammate, taking in his words. "Thank you," she smiled.

The two Legionnaires sat there in silence for a few more moments until Timber Wolf stood up.

"We never did eat our dessert. There's still some strawberry cheesecake left. How about we have dessert together? Just the two of us." Timber Wolf offered his hand to Phantom Girl, who smiled as she took it.

"I'd like that."


	5. Venus

_'__Mount your goddess…_

_A summer moon comes into full phase_

_And Mars' warring spirit rams into the atmosphere.'_

_S. Germanotta_

Venus has come a long way from being the hostile, uninhabitable planet it used to be known for, with a harsh, poisonous atmosphere and thick, acidic clouds. Colonized centuries ago, the mysterious and long-fabled "morning and evening star" was now a romantic getaway with cities, business opportunities, tourism, and entertainment. Venus was still described as 'the hottest planet', but for reasons quite different than before.

Brin and Tinya arrived at the Grand Venusian Resort that morning. After taking some time to get familiar with their surroundings and get their belongings settled in their hotel room, the two Legionnaires went down to the ground floor where the spa, saunas, and hot springs were located. They entered separate dressing rooms in a stone cabin where they prepared to meet each other outside at the private hot spring.

Tinya dropped her bag on the floor as she noted how remarkably different the inside of the stone cabin was from the outside. She smiled as she was welcomed to a softly-lit, lavishly decorated interior with golden-colored tiles and walls, hexagonal mirrors, neatly folded bath towels, bath robes, and small containers of various exotic scented oils.

She undressed and wrapped one of the towels around herself, and then went to check how she looked in one of the mirrors. She removed her white hairclips and adjusted her towel, when she caught a glimpse of light reflecting from one of the diamonds on her wedding ring. Tinya admired it for a moment before gently slipping it off. She still got butterflies whenever she remembered the day Brin proposed to her…

In the room next door, Brin wrapped one of the hotel towels around his waist before removing his wedding band and flight ring and setting them on one of the tables. He regarded the two objects for a moment. They were symbols that represented how far he had come as a young man. They were promises that he made, that he declared, to denote his purpose. They were reminders that through all the sufferings he had endured, and the changes that were forced upon him, he could still take control of his fate.

Brin opened the stone door of his side of the dressing room and walked out to the geothermal hot spring. Cool fog floated around him as he took the few steps toward the turquoise-colored water, which was surrounded by large, smooth, ivory stones. It was a peaceful, relaxing setting. Brin took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of the rich salts from the warm water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice beside him. Brin smirked as he turned his head to look at the person standing next to him. With the misty atmosphere, and being the apparition she was, it wouldn't have surprised him if she just appeared out of thin air. He got used to Tinya's ghostly powers fairly quickly, in fact, as they grew closer he came to like them; it was a comforting feeling, as though she were his own guardian angel that was always nearby.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told her. Tinya grinned and hugged his arm. Brin chuckled at her little display of affection. If little words of love and phrases of fondness was what it took to make a woman this happy, marriage couldn't be that difficult.

Tinya walked up to the edge of the rocks and loosened her towel until it dropped into a gentle heap around her feet. For Brin, it was a sight to behold. What natural beauty this woman had, and it gave him a sense of honor that she kept herself all for him.

As Tinya entered the water, Brin pulled his own towel off his waist and let it drop behind him somewhere and he followed her into the hot spring.

The water wasn't that deep – it came up to around Tinya's shoulders and up to Brin's chest. The two locked eyes and came closer to each other. Brin caressed her cheeks with his hands. Tinya didn't think she'd ever get used to such intense, loving eyes; he looked at her as though she were the only girl in the world. Brin leaned in for a kiss, but just before their lips touched, Tinya splashed an armful of water at him and laughed. Brin's long, drenched hair covered most of his face and his ears hung low from the wetness.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Brin asked. Things couldn't be _simple _with Tinya. She always had to find a way to complicate things; she put noise where he wanted quiet, and put spice where he wanted mild. Tinya swam backwards and held on to the ivory stones and used her feet to kick water at Brin.

But he guessed that's what he loved so much about her, and why he couldn't get enough of her.

Still, Brin himself could be quite mischievous when he wanted to be…

Brin moved some hair away from his face and smirked at Tinya with an eyebrow raised. Tinya paused for a moment, wondering what he could be plotting. She was about to kick more water at Brin when he grabbed her ankles and tickled her feet, making her scream and laugh while trying to shake free.

"Okay, okay!" Tinya said between her laughter, finally surrendering. She leaned her upper back against the smoothness of an ivory stone behind her to catch her breath, running a hand through her black hair.

Brin watched the glistening water droplets run down the delicate skin of Tinya's exposed chest, which moved up and down slightly with each breath she took. Brin moved through the water and stood over her, setting his hands on the marble surface just beyond the stones on either side of her, which was now wet from all her splashing. They were now waist-high in the water. Tinya brought a hand up to stroke his face, running her fingers along his strong cheekbone, the side of his beard, and his lips. Brin caught her fingers in his mouth, and his sharp teeth gently grazed her flesh as his yellow eyes remained locked on her.

Tinya smiled up at him. Her smile was demure, yet seductively inviting.

Brin growled and attacked her neck with kisses, licks, and gentle nips, making her giggle and sigh at the ticklish, pleasurable sensations. He then kissed her collarbone and continued down to her right breast, where he sucked on the nipple while massaging her other breast. Tinya arched her back and moaned, and almost instinctively rubbed her hips up against his. Brin groaned at her movement and smirked again, rising back up to look at her.

"Getting a bit impatient, princess?" he asked darkly. Tinya's breathing rate quickened slightly at the look he gave her, with his hair covering his left eye and him biting his lip in a devilish grin. Tinya's cheeks flushed as she declared breathlessly, "I want you, Brin."

And that was all the consent he needed.

Steam fog drifted around the hot spring as they made love to each other, Brin grinding Tinya against the smooth ivory. Tinya wrapped her legs around Brin's waist and sighed his name over and over again as she felt his warm member inside of her, hitting the very spot deep within her that gave her nervous system enough _zing_ to drive her mind insane. She tangled her fingers through his hair and ran her hands along the fur of his back and shoulders. Brin was also overcome with pleasure; while his right arm was wrapped around her waist, his left claw left a trail of jagged scratch marks along the marble before balling up into a fist.

Tinya started to feel her inner muscles tighten, and just as she thought she was about to reach her limit, Brin pulled himself out of her.

Tinya gasped, and let out a disappointed whine at the sudden empty feeling. On impulse, she tightened her legs around Brin's waist, clinging to him, her fingers balling up a fistful of the back of Brin's hair as she stared at him intensely, and passionately, her grey eyes conveying the nonverbal demand for him to stay inside of her.

But Brin wasn't going to take any rebellion from the princess, not today. He would have his way with her, the way _he _wanted to.

He grabbed her waist, turned her around, and gave it to her doggy style.

The angle of the new position allowed him to penetrate deeper inside of her, and for Brin it was more natural, more _primal_.

Tinya's sighs turned into loud moans as he continued his rhythmic, deep thrusts. Brin's hands moved from her waist and slid up her back, caressing around her shoulders, and down the length of her arms until they stopped at her hands, where he interlocked their fingers. Tinya felt completely overpowered.

Eventually his thrusts became faster and more erratic, and his claws clenched around her wrists as they finally climaxed together and collapsed onto each other. They laid there until their breathing became regular, Brin leaving gentle kisses along Tinya's back.

…..

Brin and Tinya sat on the balcony of their hotel room later that day as a virtual screen played classic films from the twentieth through twenty-second centuries. They were both in bathrobes, and Tinya had her hair wrapped up in a towel while Brin let his hair air dry.

Brin fed Tinya strawberries dipped in melted chocolate he made himself. They slept soundly that night, Tinya's head resting on Brin's chest with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

[_Leonid Rudenko ft. Daniella – Summerfish (Sunset on Ibiza Radio Edit)_]

The next evening, Brin and Tinya were alone at the beach where Brin prepared a seafood meal in front of Tinya, who sat watching excitedly. Tinya wore a white two-piece swimsuit underneath a loose, black, transparent blouse that hung over one shoulder, while Brin was in trunks and a t-shirt. They had their own tropical set-up with a grill, a clothed table, two palm trees, and two pillars of torch fire lamps.

They ate and talked while admiring the tropical scenery. Tinya leaned in to feed Brin a small fish, but just before he bit down, she yanked her fork away and put it in her mouth instead. She smiled innocently and giggled at Brin frowning at her. Brin reached his own fork over to her plate and took a piece of her food, chuckling at Tinya's pout.

After a dessert of s'mores, it was time to clear up for the night. Tinya gathered the white table cloth.

"Leave it, one of the hotel robots should take care of that," Brin said, gathering up his bag and keys.

"We can't leave _everything_ for the robots, I think we should take it away for them," Tinya insisted.

"Alright, I can take it back to the hotel," Brin reached for the cloth but Tinya clutched it to herself.

"No, I'll do it!"

"…Okay then?" Brin shrugged and turned. He wasn't about to argue with her over a table cloth.

"Okay here take it," Tinya ran around in front of him and held out the cloth, smiling innocently again. Brin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment but reached to take it from her, but his hand slipped completely through the material.

Tinya stuck her tongue out at him and ran off into the sandy shores, laughing and holding the cloth at two of its corners, letting it billow behind her in the breeze. Brin dropped his bag and keys into the sand and chased after her, easily catching up to her, and swept her up into the air by the waist. They fell down onto the cloth, Tinya laughing through it all, but her laughter stopped abruptly when Brin growled down at her.

She cowered sheepishly underneath him – she was just messing around, but she hoped she hadn't upset him. But then Brin smirked at her. Tinya was confused, and wondered if she should be concerned about the naughty look Brin gave her, but before she could think any further, Brin grabbed the back of her knees and placed them over his shoulders, and Tinya gasped when she felt his fingers inside of her.

Tinya tried to move her body back, sliding herself up against the blanket, but Brin would just move his fingers around deeper inside of her. She moaned and panted as her fists clench the white table cloth underneath her. He rubbed his fingers against a certain spot and she kicked her feet up and down over Brin's shoulders, wishing he would stop this torture. Her movement caused the opposite effect, however, and she became moist as Brin continued his cruel ministrations. When Brin felt her muscles start to clamp down on his fingers, he removed them.

"Ughhh! I wish you'd stop doing that!" Tinya whined again, frustrated at his teases. Her small fists beat against his chest.

Although her amusing attempt at assault felt like mere baby taps to him, Brin grabbed her wrists and held them over her head as he leaned in and whispered, "And I wish you'd stop acting like a princess."

Brin captured her lips in his own, and any further utterances Tinya had wished to speak were instead turned into desperate moans and whimpers as he pulled her into an abyss of ecstasy.

They made love on the beach that night, under the stars and to the sound of the ocean waves.

…..

The next afternoon, Brin went out to buy some ingredients for something special he wanted to bake that day. Tinya remained in the hotel room and thought about his words the previous night and got an idea. She rummaged through her closet and smiled when she found exactly what she was looking for.

If Brin said she's been acting like a princess, then it was time for her to treat him like a prince.

…..

Brin shifted the bag of groceries to free up his right hand to place on the virtual finger print scanner on the wall next to his hotel door. When he entered, his eyes widened to find Tinya waiting for him on the bed in red lingerie.

Tinya smirked at her man with an eyebrow raised, pleased that she caught him totally by surprise. However, Brin's face went back to his normal expression.

"You gotta do better than that, princess," was all he said before walking over to the kitchen counter. Tinya's face was frozen and her eyes followed him, not believing what she had just heard. So, after trying _not_ to come off as a princess by treating _him_ like royalty, he _still_ called her a princess?

Tinya smirked again, unperturbed as Brin emptied out the bag of ingredients. A man could only deny a woman for so long…

Tinya got up from the bed and sauntered over to the kitchen. She sat on the counter next to Brin and crossed her legs, giving him an alluring and provocative look.

"Why husband, don't you think the baking can wait?" she asked seductively.

"No," Brin said flatly, ignoring her while mixing some ingredients.

Tinya brought one foot up and pressed her stiletto into Brin's shoulder to turn him around to face her.

"I think it can," she said, smirking at him with narrowed eyes, the look she gave to someone when she _dared_ them to challenge her. But Brin also narrowed his eyes at _her._ If this was going to be a stare-down contest, he had the meanest, toughest look around.

"…I'll feed you," Tinya bargained after a moment. To anyone else, Tinya's face would look cold as stone, totally in control, but only Brin could detect when her resolve began to falter.

"What a greedy princess you are," he sneered at her. He grabbed her ankle and slipped off her stiletto and threw it behind him.

"I'm going to bake, whether you like it or not," Brin said as he removed her other stiletto.

"Hey, what are you –"

Brin silenced her with a finger over her mouth before continuing mischievously, "And you _are_ going to feed me."

"Wha – AH!" Tinya shouted in surprise as Brin smeared some blue frosting just below her collarbone with a rubber spatula, and then licked it off.

"Hey, woah!" Brin lifted her off the counter and carried her back to the bed, where he loomed over her, grinning, and holding a small bowl of icing.

"Why princess," Brin began while trailing a claw along one of her red bra straps. "You should know by now that to me you look the most delicious," he easily cut the strap with the flick of one sharp claw, "and the most enticing," Brin sliced the other strap, "when you're wearing nothing at all."

He ended with cutting the bra down the middle, completely exposing her chest. He put frosting on Tinya's nipples and licked them off as his ears absorbed the melody of her sighs and moans. He put a little icing on her belly as well, and licked it clean, giving her kisses, sucks, and nips in the process, marking her as his lawfully wedded dessert.

Tinya writhed underneath him. His kisses, his touch, were too much for her to handle.

Although the frosting was completely cleaned off, Brin continued to lick her, and traveled lower, and lower, and finally reached between her legs.

Tinya's back arched at the sensation of his tongue inside of her. It was incredible, unlike anything she had ever felt before. It aroused her quickly, and she already felt herself edging toward an orgasm.

Brin could feel it too, and considered pulling out like he had done the previous days, but then Tinya held on to Brin's head, desperately trying to hold him down; if he stopped just at the last moment again it would kill her.

"Ah! No… Please, don't stop, don't stop," she said between agonized gasps and groans.

The poor girl was begging him. Brin deliberated his options, his mind going back and forth, but it was difficult to keep a single train of thought with the sound of her erotic moaning. Finally relenting, Brin quickened the pace of his tongue's motions, swirling it around more vigorously, mercilessly and repeatedly hitting her deepest, most sensitive areas. Tinya threw her head back and clenched the pillows next to her as pure and total bliss surged through her body.

…..

About an hour later, Brin tucked the covers around Tinya's nude and sleeping form. She mumbled something inaudible before rolling over. Brin just smiled and kissed her forehead, and went back to the kitchen. He still had to bake that special treat he had planned for her.

The next day the couple went to see the Venus 3D Water show. It was a dazzling display of colors, shapes, and tricks, with aquatic curtains rimmed with laser lights. For the finale, the powerful fountains and jets produced a moving water image of the ancient goddess the planet was named after.

"Wow…" Tinya whispered, mesmerized along with the crowd of both tourists and Venusian locals.

Afterwards, Brin and Tinya walked together toward a hill, hand in hand, and watched the Sun as it lowered in the horizon. On Venus, the Sun sets in the East – the only planet in this particular solar system that did so. Because Venus was closer to the Sun than Earth was, a sunset here was a larger and more spectacular view, producing its own unique hues of light across the sky.

Tinya rested her head on Brin's shoulder. Earth was visible tonight – the brightest object in the Venusian sky, and a reminder that their honeymoon couldn't last forever. Tinya was glad she could live in this moment, at a time where she could experience such amazing sites, and she was happy she got to share these moments with her one true love. Brin looked forward to the coming years they'd spend together, as two minds, and two beating hearts, yet one being.

Brin and Tinya would leave with souvenirs, most known, others soon to be discovered. Space was black and time was a mystery, but Venus would make sure the two Legionnaires would always walk together through any darkness, shining beams of light upon their footpaths with the reflections from her looking-glass.


	6. Powers

"Wha… where… am I?" I breathed as I slowly woke. I squinted against the bright light overhead that shone too intensely for my languid irises. I brought up a tired, shaky hand to shield my eyes, and gasped when I saw that it wasn't covered in fur.

My eyes shot open, more alert now as I began to register my surroundings. I quickly scanned the room as my thoughts buzzed around in every direction from the fear and surprise of the unfamiliar.

But this was not all that unfamiliar…

I was in a hospital room. A plastic nebulizer mask was strapped over my nose and mouth. I lifted my head and looked down at my body. I had no shirt on. The skin of my chest and abdomen had goose bumps from being exposed to the cool air of the sterile room. The thick elastic band of my red briefs showed above black sweatpants that hung loosely over my hip bones. There was an IV needle taped on the back of my left hand. Several heart monitoring leads were attached across my torso, the cords traveling up to various machines that displayed digital virtual readings of my vital signs. One in particular was beeping faster and faster as my heart rate accelerated.

"No… No no no no," I hissed angrily as I started panicking. Was this another nightmare? Although my mind was hazy, this didn't have the feel of a typical dream. Did my father manage to kidnap me so that he could continue his vile experiments? But then why was I back to normal?

Well, I sure wasn't about to let dear ol' dad come in here and answer those questions for me. I sat up and pulled the mask off and over my head, the rubber strap moving my wild hair behind me and away from my face. I tore off the leads strapped across my chest and the monitors abruptly went blank, making the signature monotone hum of undetected life. Finally, I ripped off the IV from my hand, ignoring the sting left on my skin from the tape being removed too quickly. I didn't want any more of that _filth_ coursing through my veins.

I started planning an escape strategy as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I'd have to be fast, but stealthy. I'd use the skills I had learned in the Rawlian jungles, which had been fine-tuned from my time training with the Legion, to get myself out of here.

Wherever _here_ was… There weren't exactly clues in this medical room to aid me in regards to knowing my locale, except that this was _not _one of the Legion rooms. The patter against the window at least told me it was raining, therefore we couldn't be on an asteroid or a space station. Were we still on Earth? Was I back on Rawl?

I carefully planted the soles of my bare feet on the cold tile floor as I stood up, which actually took more effort than what I was used to. I was probably just drowsy from whatever drug I was given. I took my first step toward the door but immediately felt light-headed. I reached for a nearby table to steady myself, but my hand missed and I fell on my hands and knees as the instrument tray crashed to the floor.

And then it came. The pain. The excruciating, mind-blowing pain. It seared through my body, my muscles, my joints, creeping up in wrathful throbs as if it were an angry monster that I had awoken from a slumber.

My mouth was open wide in shock, but I couldn't utter a single coherent word, I could only let out ragged gasps and small noises.

_The hell did he do to me?! _

I winced and bent over as invisible knives stabbed my belly, ripping my organs apart. I fell to my side and held myself, shivering and sweaty. It felt like there was a volcano erupting inside of me while at the same time being stranded in the Antarctic with no clothes.

I heard footsteps running toward the door, and gritted my teeth. I was trembling; maybe from the chills, maybe from the apprehension.

_Damn it!_ I promised myself that I would never let him take me, never let him _use_ me again! How could this have happened? I heard codes hurriedly being entered on the other side of the door to open it. My heart pounded so forcefully I could hear it in my ears, and the rush of blood started giving me a headache.

Desperation was clearly printed on my face as I clumsily sifted through the pile of instruments that were scattered across the floor from my fall. Maybe I could threaten him with one, use it as a weapon, but they all seemed pretty blunt and ineffective. I was out of options and out of time. I could just use the tray as a last resort and give him a good whack upside the head so I'd have a bit of time to rush out and get some distance.

I heard a _ping_ and braced myself as the electronic door slid open.

"Brin! What happened?"

"Tinya," I rasped, relieved but confused as she and Brainiac-5 rushed over to me. Tinya knelt down and wrapped her arms around my neck. I tried to hug back but my arms could just barely embrace her because my limbs felt like lead. Why was I so fatigued?

"Oh thank goodness!" Tinya sniffed and sobbed, her hand stroking the back of my hair. "We were gone for just five minutes and then all of a sudden Brainy couldn't detect your vitals anymore. We thought the worst!"

"How about we get Timber Wolf back on his bed?" Brainiac-5 suggested. They both held my arms as I sat back down.

"Where am I?" I croaked. One hand was over my stomach and another was on my forehead. Everywhere was sore, and I was starting to feel nauseated but forced myself to keep my head clear. "How am I human again? And why do I feel like my entire body was used as someone's punching bag?"

"Hold on, Timber Wolf," said Brainy. "We'll answer your questions once you lie down and we get you back on the inhaled anesthetic and tissue-rebuilding solution–"

"What?!" I cut him off, and then groaned as my temples started throbbing.

"_What. Happened?_" I asked, more slowly and urgently this time.

"You don't remember?" Phantom Girl asked softly, her hand on my shoulder.

"The effects of the drug I administered can temporarily make it difficult to recall the recent past," Brainy explained as I lay back on the reclined bed.

"Take a few deep breaths," he instructed while repositioning the mask over my nose and mouth, and sure enough, within a few breaths the pain subsided and I defervesced. Brainy filled me in on the events of the past twenty-four hours, and the memories slowly came back to me.

Yeah, I remembered it clearly now…

I had been prowling the Zinithium lunar mining facility, senses alive and in tune with my environment as I searched for clues. I knew Grimbor the Chainsman was nearby, but I just couldn't pin his exact location.

"Come on out, Grimbor," I called out, doing little to hide the excitement on my face. "You can't hide from _this_," I indicated my keen sense of smell. It would only be a matter of time –

Fast movement flickered at the edges of my vision and I instinctively flipped out of the way as one of Grimbor's weapons crashed down at the spot where I had been a millisecond ago. Grimbor landed on the platform and pointed another weapon at me. I roared and leaped at him, ready to rip him to shreds. This crook was gonna learn the hard way that firearms couldn't do shit against me.

But when the emerald laser light surrounded me, I felt myself shrink as my strength, energy, and vitality were drained from me. My fur vanished, and although my muscles were still toned, it was like they were no longer working. I was trembling with fatigue from just holding myself up. Any joyful sentiment I could have had over finally being human again was immensely overridden by confusion, shock, fear, and the pain I felt all over my body, to the core of my bones. In just three seconds, Grimbor had managed to undo all the experimentation that my father had done, but it left me so weak, and so powerless, that I could barely lift my own hand.

"My powers," I muttered, too astonished really to say anything else.

"What powers?" Grimbor mocked, whipping a chain around me. The metal felt unusually heavy – ordinarily I could bust out of them with ease.

"You. Won't. Win." I threatened.

"These traps are an extension of my will," Grimbor mused in a voice that was much too calm for my liking. "I find everyone eventually succumbs to them."

This guy was enjoying himself way too much; unfortunately I was too dizzy to think up some smart retort to fire back at him. Grimbor aimed his weapon at me again. Now that I was human, I was completely vulnerable.

I couldn't believe this was it. The _one_ moment I got to be human again, I got to spend it in agony and on the verge of death. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a flash of lightning.

After Grimbor was defeated, Karate Kid had used his weapon to reverse the effects, but it hadn't worked on me. The team brought my unconscious form back to HQ, where Brainy found that I was suffering from shock, a fever, and internal bleeding. According to him, my human body apparently wasn't taking the toll well from all my past battles and experiences.

"When your heart stopped the second time, it was clear to me that Earth simply didn't have the medical technology to save you, so I brought you to Planet Quarantine, a world known for having the best healthcare in the United Planets," Brainy explained as his cold, metallic fingers took my wrist and wrapped something around it.

I looked at the barcoded wristband. The print read:

QUARANTINE GENERAL HOSPITAL ID# 513477908

PATIENT: LONDO, BRIN 19 M

DOB: 1-12-95

ADM: 7-17-14

PCP: DOX, QUERL

ALLERGIES: NONE

"So you're my doc, huh?" I asked. My voice was slightly muffled through the plastic mask but clear enough.

"With my twelfth-level intelligence, I am more than qualified to oversee your medical treatment."

"And I'm your nurse!" Phantom Girl chipped in. "Well not officially but there was no way I was gonna leave your side!"

I gave her a small smile. Tinya and I had been steady for some months now, maybe four? I wasn't really sure, but luckily she wasn't the type of chick that made you remember anniversaries.

My smile faded as I looked up at her. I wondered if my eyes were also getting weaker. I used to be able to see all the details of her skin and facial features in ultra-high definition. My vision wasn't blurry enough to warrant eyeglasses, but the resolution had definitely attenuated. The strain of my wolf-vision evidently took a toll on my eyesight as well.

I had loved staring into those silvery depths. Her eyes were now a cool, clouded grey, still beautiful, like overcast skies, just not as amplified.

I took the mask off again. The pain was manageable now plus it was annoying. I could always put it back on when the pain returned. I was disappointed when I realized I couldn't smell her anymore either. I had grown quite fond of her scent…

My sense of smell had become my dominant method for interpreting the world. Looking back, I kinda wondered how I went my entire life without such an incredibly advantageous ability. I looked off into space as I remembered that no matter how useful my powers were, I didn't _choose_ to have them. And a "gift" forced upon you, was a freedom taken away.

Brainy left, saying he would report to the Legion how I was coming along.

…..

Brainy said something as he exited the hospital room but I was focused on Brin. He had been smiling a moment ago, but now looked really contemplative and down. I climbed up on the bed and settled next to him, pulling the quilt up to about the level of our armpits. He smiled at the gesture, and I smiled back as I snuggled up to him, happy that he was happy. My arm was around his shoulder and his arm was around my waist as we just lay there, time still as we absorbed each other's presence.

It was definitely intriguing to finally see Brin in his human form. His voice was slightly less gravelly, but it was still definitely his. His skin was remarkably pale, in fact, lighter than my own. One could at least see the slight tan of my skin when it was against my white uniform, but Brin? It was like he was porcelain. But I felt uncomfortable describing him as such, for his strong-set jaw and unwavering gaze told me that even in his weakened state, he was still my solid rock – my unbreakable diamond.

I moved some of his hair behind his ear. His lustrous, dark brown hair could almost be mistaken for coal black. Yet even in the LED lighting of the infirmary, I could make out the sultry russet that reflected along the edges of his strands whenever he moved his head, the color I knew could reach a subdued auburn in the sunlight. Unlike me. My hair was so black it was almost blue, but the day he told me he loved my hair, I never once felt insecure about it again.

His eyes were no longer a striking yellow, but no less captivating. They were now a warm gold, with a few specks scattered in his iris like objects trapped in liquid amber – a frozen history that he told again and again whenever he peeked at me through those black eyelashes.

We relaxed under the covers, the only sounds being the gentle hum of the ventilation system and my occasional giggle whenever Brin would snake a hand up my shirt to tickle around my belly button. I kissed his forehead, and before long we fell asleep.

…..

"You may not make it, Timber Wolf," Brainiac-5 told me.

My "nurse" was out, and Brainy had just finished scanning my readings. We had been here for three days, and I wasn't doing well. Although I was managing the pain, I was growing weaker and weaker and it didn't help that I couldn't hold anything down. All the punches and blows I received to the gut were coming back to haunt me. I lurched any hospital food they attempted to give me – it was pretty nasty – and the IV fluids weren't giving me enough nutrients to rebuild my tissues faster than they were breaking down. I couldn't take ten steps without feeling like I needed to sit down. It was frustrating as hell. I was nineteen fucking years old, I shouldn't be moving like I was on my death bed.

But I guess I was.

"The only way you can survive is by returning to your canine form, which would instantly heal all of your internal wounds," Brainy paused, his magenta eyes hesitant and careful. "And I could do it. Although you destroyed Dr. Londo's files, I was able to deduce his method. But you'd go through the same transformation process that he—"

"No." I instantly cut him off. I would actually rather die than go through _that_ again. I turned and faced the window as Brainy continued.

"Timber Wolf, you understand that it's against Legion policy to be a member without a superpower. You can't even live with us. HQ is targeted by many villains. If we're attacked, how would you defend yourself?"

I kept silent as I stared out the window. I saw Phantom Girl walking up toward the hospital.

"Not a word of this to anyone," I demanded. Brainy looked at me and then down at Phantom Girl and then back up at me before sighing.

"Besides," I grinned, "we got Karate Kid. Maybe I'll train with him to get stronger. And I'm sure I'll be back on my feet with a nice home-cooked meal."

"Although I witnessed his swearing-in, I still don't approve of it," Brainy shook his head. "But if you think you're up for it, I'll get a ship ready for us to head back to HQ. Just don't overexert yourself," he warned before leaving.

…..

Besides a few curious glances, I was given a pretty warm welcome when we arrived back at HQ. I wore a thin black shirt, dark blue jeans, and white gym shoes. My hair was tied back – I was too tired to comb it this morning. Garth, Supes, and Tyroc gave me hard brotherly pats on the back, and I stifled a grimace behind a smile, which Saturn Girl saw right through.

"Welcome back Timber Wolf," Imra smiled and grabbed Garth's arm to pull him along, "I'm sure he needs some rest."

"Not too much rest I hope," Cosmic Boy spouted, walking over to me. "Although we welcome you back from Quarantine's private planetary intensive care unit, you are expected to resume your Legion duties within a reasonable timeframe. So we hope you have a speedy recovery, because unless you can match Karate Kid in your human abilities, you'll be dismissed from the Legion."

"Thanks for the well-wishes, if that's what that was." I frowned and walked away. I wasn't up for Mr. Pompous today. Sometimes his asperity bordered on the line of douchebaggery. Although I got plenty of rest on Planet Quarantine, I still felt sleep-deprived, and it took effort to just appear like I was doing alright and wasn't about to fall over any minute.

I made my way to the Legion simulation room. Some noncore Legionnaires were standing by a wall watching Karate Kid practice fight moves. I went by them and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I just had to sit. My elbows rested on my knees as we watched him train.

Our newest recruit was around Cham's age, maybe fifteen, and had a determination that was strong enough to cut through steel – literally. Just now Val kicked through a wall of alloy and the whole thing crumbled to the ground.

Damn. Kid ain't one to fuck with. No wonder he took out Grimbor. I got up, shoved my hands in my pockets and left for my room. When I got there, I saw that Tinya left my duffle bag on my bed with a little note on top. I had told her I could carry my stuff back to HQ but she wouldn't have it, she would just phase it out of my grip whenever I tried to take it from her.

I smiled at Tinya's note, written in her adorable, semi-cursive Interlac, saying she would bring dinner up for me. When the food came, however, it looked… unappetizing, to say the least. But I was starving, so I kissed her cheek and ate what I could and slept.

The next morning I threw up.

Tinya apologized while checking my temperature.

"Maybe I should make my own breakfast," I croaked, grabbing my mother's cookbook.

"Nonsense!" she said, taking the cookbook and running out of the room.

About an hour later she came back with the cookbook and a plate of food, which smelt burnt and greasy.

"Here you go," she handed me the cookbook first, "I uh, kinda spilled a little food on it, heh…"

I frowned at the dried stain on the corner of the cover. "…'S okay."

She placed the tray of food in front of me and my frown deepened. The eggs were undercooked, with little chips of shells interspersed throughout the yellowy mush. The sausages were shriveled up, and she actually managed to burn the toast.

Maybe it was because I felt so miserable, or ill-tempered from the hunger pangs and headaches, but I snapped at her. I couldn't get how she wasn't able to follow the simple instructions of the cookbook.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and left my room, and I instantly regretted it once the door closed behind her.

I settled for a bowl of cereal and headed for the Legion gym. Turned out Cosmic Boy's "reasonable timeframe" was one freakin' week, so I had no time to be bedridden. I wore black shorts and a red sleeveless shirt with a thick white line running down the middle. I tried to train, but on the squat rack I could barely rep 195 lbs, which was pretty damn pitiful… I used to bench press 800 lbs and squat 1000 on a max load easy. I sighed and did what I could, and after a cool shower and a smoothie – I wasn't sure if I was up for solid food – I hit the sack at 5:30.

I dreamed I was back on Quarantine, but rather than Brainy coming in to check on me, it was my father.

"Why son, you need to get back to your beast form? I'll gladly aid you in that endeavor!"

He strapped on gloves and came at me with surgical instruments, which looked ten times more bizarre since it was a nightmare. I screamed and woke up in cold sweat.

Tinya came rushing in in her nightgown. Although it was against the rules, she stayed with me throughout the night, holding me close. I rested my head on her chest and she ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. It relaxed me and relieved my headache enough for me to get some shut-eye.

I got up before dawn and left Tinya there sleeping on my bed. I headed to the training room and was surprised to see Karate Kid there. This dude was up at 5AM, training!

As I watched him fight against holograms of enemies, I thought about what Cos and Brainy said. Would I survive if I remained human? And where would I go if I was kicked out of the Legion? A wave of insecurity washed over me, a sensation I hadn't felt since leaving Rawl. I suddenly felt unsafe, as if father were waiting right outside the Legion building, ready to snatch me up the moment he found out I was vulnerable. I briskly walked up to Karate Kid after he just finished a move.

"Hey kid, where'd you learn that?"

"Oh! Timber Wolf-san," he bowed. "I hope you are feeling better."

I growled at him. I thought I had told him to stop calling me that. "Don't worry about me. Where did you learn that?" I repeated more sternly this time.

"Oh yes, it is a Japanese martial art I learned from my caretakers. It was what I used to defeat Grimbor," he explained, demonstrating a few punches and kicks.

"Show me," I said simply, and got into a fighting stance. I wasn't familiar with the Japanese martial art disciplines, but I was willing to learn. My fighting style was based on martial arts tricking, which drew from several combat styles. Plus I needed someone to spar with and I was in no shape to handle Garth's electrocutions.

After about two hours of training, Karate Kid and I shook hands. It was actually a great workout, and I learned a bunch of new techniques. I sipped some water as I walked out of the training room but started coughing a little. I thought I probably just aspirated some droplets down the wrong pipe, but I kept coughing and coughing. I coughed so hard it racked my whole body, and I sunk to my knees in the hallway. When I calmed, I saw blood on the hand that had been covering my mouth.

…..

Brin had woken up so early, leaving me alone in his room. I put on jeans and a shirt and went to look for him and make sure he was alright. I found him walking through the Legion hallways, with that distant, contemplative look again. When he spotted me he gave me a soft smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he swung an arm over my shoulders and we walked together.

Brin was a few inches shorter than before, but he still towered over me. He now just brushed six feet as compared to his former six-foot-three. I stood five-foot-seven in the raised white heels of my Legion uniform but I was five-foot-five in the slippers I wore off-duty. We stopped by the Legion kitchen.

"I can make you something," I said, looking up at him. He looked back down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be right here! You can tell me what to do and I'll follow your exact instructions," I promised. He sighed, finally relenting, and I smiled as I gathered the pots and pans.

Brin sat on the kitchen counter and instructed me through the entire process. Everything he said was either new to me or the exact opposite of what I thought should have been done – which, I suppose, was why he was awesome at cooking and why I sucked at it.

But in the end, I squealed when he tasted the food and said, "Not bad."

…..

The next day I woke up feeling better and nausea-free. Tinya had actually prepared a decent meal, and I ate and ate, finally enjoying the food. My training sessions with Val have also helped me improve immensely in energy and strength. Today he showed me how to take advantage of stress points and attacking the enemy's weak spots. It was pretty enlightening. I usually just charged full-force at an enemy and ripped him apart with my claws.

But seeing as I no longer had any claws, I was to learn that in battle, flexibility was a virtue.

We sparred, doing all types of martial arts tricking maneuvers. Aerials, backflips, sideflips, cheats, hooks, grabs, drops, spins, and twists. The key was to be faster than your opponent, more versatile, more unpredictable. It was a dance. It was a fight. It was life in motion.

Life. The very life that was slipping from me with each moment... I had passed out unexpectedly during our training session with a small trail of blood running down the corner of my mouth. Karate Kid rushed me over to Brainy's lab.

"The walls of the major blood vessels that emanate from your heart are disintegrating," Brainy informed me as he scrolled through virtual 3D images of my twelve body systems. They each had bar graphs next to them that compared me to standard health, but some of my bars were short and red.

"Your combined musculoskeletal system has improved with the strength training, but your digestive, cardiovascular, and immune systems weren't able to recover fast enough. Even with the nutrients supplied through medicine and food, your body lost its ability to absorb or utilize them. Your organs are failing."

"So, what you're saying is…" I couldn't finish.

"You're… dying, Timber Wolf," Brainy said, sympathy actually showing through his robotic exterior. "You tried but the damage was too great."

I closed my eyes and sighed after a few moments. "Keep this information private."

Karate Kid looked shocked. "But Phantom Girl-chan will be worried! You –"

"Leave," I told Karate Kid. I've seen Tinya get worried about me before, and it damn near broke my heart. It would kill me faster than any sickness could.

…..

[_Lana del Rey – Young and Beautiful_]

I kept a straight face as I placed my flight ring and communicator belt in the velvet casing. Superman sighed as he gently closed the gold box.

"The war with Imperiex has lowered our ranks… I was hoping we wouldn't lose another member," Supes said solemnly. I remained silent and tightened my grip on the strap of my duffle bag.

"We'll miss you bro," Cham said, giving me a fist bump.

As I turned to leave, Karate Kid put a gentle, bronze-colored hand on my shoulder.

"With every obstacle there is a solution," he declared, his hazel eyes looking up at me in earnest.

"…Yeah," I mumbled, and continued on my way.

Phantom Girl was standing in the hallway right when I rounded the corner.

"So where're you gonna go?" she said, arms crossed and clearly agitated.

"Don't worry about me, princess," I smiled at her. "I just need some time to think. Besides, I'll come back anyway to get the rest of my stuff."

I kissed her forehead and walked around her.

"Wait!" she called after a moment. She ran and jumped into my arms and kissed me. I dropped my bag and kissed her back, deeply, savoring what I only knew were our last moments.

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will…_

_I know you will…_

…..

I reached the outskirts of the city that night, where I made my way deep into the woods. I came to a waterfall that stretched several hundred meters across and marked the edge of New Metropolis. I coughed again and sunk to the ground, laying there staring up at the moon that shone brightly through the tree tops, the only sound being the roar of several tons of falling water. My throat tickled again, but I suppressed the urge to cough and breathed calmly, letting the warm, metallic fluid seep wherever it wanted to, letting it drown me. I was tired of it all: the blood, the pain, all that I lost, and the constant worry that I could lose control and hurt the people I loved.

I cursed my father for damning me to such a fate.

My heart rate slowed as I stared up at the moon with a neutral expression. At least my last sight would be a pleasant and peaceful one. Although moonlight was only a reflection of the Sun, the moon did something to this light; it enchanted it, made it mysterious and strange, sending the sunlight back in mythical wavelengths, mesmerizing the viewer. It was almost as beautiful as Tinya… emphasis on almost.

I used my last moments to ponder over what could have been. Tinya and I would have fought side by side as Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf. Wazzo would have to ditch the idea of finding any more possible suitors for her daughter, because I would have asked Tinya to marry me. Heh, the UP President probably wouldn't be too thrilled that her future son-in-law was a freakin' wolf. I pulled the corner of my lip up into a tired smirk at the thought of our potential family photo. Like hmmm, which one didn't belong?

But Tinya would fight for me, and that's what I loved about her. She was a true friend… my Tinya… my everything…

And I would've been the best father. I'd show dad what it meant to raise and love your children. Could I even have kids? Even if we couldn't, we'd adopt. I guess I never fully researched how my radiation-induced transformation affected the entirety of my biology, but as my heart rate slowed to a dangerously sluggish pace, I supposed it didn't matter anymore.

As I stared blankly at the glowing white orb above, my thoughts finally drifted away, losing their hold like planets that have lost their star, flying off into the blackness of space. I closed my eyes. The moonlight felt so good on my skin, so relaxing, almost rejuvenating. It was dead quiet, and I could no longer hear the sound of the rushing water.

I reopened my eyes, too numb to notice that the vision of the moon had become sharper. It was almost.. calling to me, and like an ocean tide, I was pulled into its majesty.

…..

"Hurry, Cham!" I yelled, gesturing at my Durlan teammate to fly faster.

"Tinya, I'm still on suspension. You should be happy I came along at all," Cham grumbled. "Besides, we've looked _everywhere_."

"There's just no way he could've made it out of the city in this short time period, even _with_ a flight ring," I sighed while landing in the woods near the edge of New Metropolis.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Cham said softly after landing next to me.

"No!" I shouted at him, refusing to accept that. But I had gotten a dreadful feeling after Brin left HQ, like I would never see him again. I sat on a tree trunk and looked up at the moon as tears welled up in my eyes.

Timber Wolf had been with me right before the mission against Grimbor. I had just been consoling Cham over his suspension, and was on my way to see Cosmic Boy to give him a piece of my mind. I saw Timber Wolf ahead, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a wily grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" he pushed himself off the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, but his grin just widened as he walked up to me.

"No no no!" I squealed as he tickled my waist. I phased out of his grip as he chuckled.

"Can't I get a hug before my next mission?" he asked with his arms spread out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine." I secretly planned to tickle him back.

But just as we neared, Brin swooped down and my arms closed around air. Before I knew it I was over six feet high, kicking and whining over Brin's shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm warning you!" I hit his arms and back, which did nothing against his fur, thick skin, and huge muscles.

He carried me to his room and put me on his bed and blew raspberries onto my belly and neck, making me laugh so hard. Then he hovered above me, the ends of his hair tickling my face.

"You shouldn't be so loud, princess. You don't want Cosmic Boy coming in and finding the President's daughter in such a compromising position."

We, uh, _were_ in quite a provocative position. I cleared my throat and untangled myself from him, stood up and regained my poise and lady-like manners. Only Brin knew how to bring the child out of me, and at the same time make me feel like a woman.

I was about to return a witty remark but his Legion belt blinked.

"Guess it's time for the mission," Brin said. He stood up and gave me a final peck on the lips. He walked towards the door and turned to me before it closed.

"Be here when I get back?" he winked.

"Hehe, you bet," I blushed and smiled.

It was an uneventful, three hour wait. Brainiac-5 had assigned me to data entry. When I heard the Legion ship fly in, I was excited, but my smile slowly faded and was replaced with shock when I saw Superman and Lightning Lad carrying an unconscious and human Brin to the recovery ward, one of them saying, "It's gonna be okay buddy, just hang on!"

I hugged my knees and sobbed at the memory. Just when I thought I had him in my arms, he was gone from me again. I closed my eyes and Cham and I remained there in silence.

I jumped when I heard howling in the distance. Cham had heard it as well, and was looking around. We took off again, flying towards the sound.

…..

I hadn't felt any pain.

I howled at the moon from a rocky eminence on the edge of the waterfall, feeling revitalized and reborn. The spray of the raging waterfall left moist droplets on my fur, and for once I felt I had full control over my being. I leaped off of the rock and soared several meters, landing back on the forest ground. I changed back into my human-like form, the one everyone was used to, wearing only my black shorts, the rest of my clothes having been torn away from the transformation. I could now morph into my full beast form whenever I needed to, at my own discretion, and without the throbbing headaches. I would never have to worry about my father manipulating me ever again.

"Brin!" a voice called from behind, but I had actually caught her scent beforehand and growled at the luscious fragrance. I had just barely turned completely around before Tinya jumped in my arms, wrapping her legs around me and hugging me so tight, as if I would disappear the moment she let go. I gladly hugged her back, wiping her tears and shushing her sobs.

"Let's go home," I whispered in her ear.

…..

Cham watched his fellow Legionnaires walk off into the distance, Timber Wolf carrying Phantom Girl in his arms.

"The universe sure works in mysterious ways," he smirked, and flew off into the night.

…..

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this series has reached its halfway point and the gaps between updates should be shorter now that it's summer. This was a long chapter, but the next two will be relatively brief. TW's date of birth is from LoSH Arete Wikia.


	7. A Glimpse of My Pain

She found herself slowly wandering through a dense forest, on a planet with which she was not familiar. Heavy vegetation surrounded the black-haired woman clothed in white, the large leaves from the branches and bushes displaying many shades of red, orange, and dark green. Several haunting moons hung low in the twilight sky above her, with angry craters and canyons scarring their rocky surfaces. The moons were so close to the planet that the woman vaguely wondered if they would fall down and crush her.

As her gray eyes continued to gaze upwards, the young woman realized she couldn't identify the constellations that were just barely visible. Somewhere deep in the uncharted areas of her mind she knew this was a dream, and she knew she should be trying to wake herself out of it. But the part of her brain that was supposed to be alarmed was dulled to a numbing point, hushed and soothed, hypnotized by the whispers of the trees. It left her feeling alright, like there was nothing odd about her being in this mysterious place, for the abnormal was dismissible in the realm of dreams. She wrapped her white cape around herself and continued along, calmly but curiously, listening to the various animal sounds, the bird calls, the buzzing of insects, and the leaves and twigs that softly crunched underneath her boots with each step.

The thick, humid air was still and quiet, but its aura was not a tranquil one. It was more like the air was somehow waiting for something, suspended in dreadful anticipation, and it was starting to make her uneasy, like a sprinter waiting for the sound of the gunshot, not knowing if it would come this moment or the next. She stopped walking and slowly looked around.

_'__But what's out here?'_ she thought, looking behind her. _'Who am I expecting?'_

The air was electrified around her; a few strands of her usually glossy and smooth hair were gently floating around her head from the static. But again, she dismissed the peculiarities. Perhaps a storm was coming.

When she faced forward again, there stood a great beast several feet ahead. He hadn't been there before, but she recognized him from dreams long passed. The gray beast was as motionless as a statue, staring directly at her from the distance. She took a step forward and the beast moved, almost unexpectedly, like he was emerging from a photograph. He turned and trotted ahead, disappearing behind the bushes.

"Brin? Wait!" the woman called, and jogged after him, but her feet didn't move as fast as she wanted them to. Suddenly the trees rushed past her, and blurred around her, and she found herself in a vast clearing in the forest.

_'__Did I… teleport here?'_ she wondered.

He was already there, looking ahead at something. She walked up to him, petting his side. The beast she knew as Brin was a gentle spirit, and her life partner in the real world. She didn't ask why he was in his beast form, but when her eyes followed his gaze toward the building ahead, and it finally dawned on her where she was, she could barely utter her next question.

"Was this… your father's base?"

Beast Brin trotted forward again and she walked along the side of the building, her fingertips touching the rusted steel walls of the facility. When she met up with the beast again, he was waiting in front of the opened entrance. She stood by her furry companion, folding her white cape a little tighter around herself, her expression unsure as they observed the dark and seemingly endless metal hallway inside.

The beast used his snout to nudge the young woman forward.

"What? You want me to go in _there_? No way," she looked at him incredulously.

The beast stood behind her and used his head to push her forward. Her protests were ignored as he shoved her inside the research facility. She turned back toward the exit but it was too late. The last thing she saw before the doors slid shut were the beast's sad eyes.

"Brin! Brin!" she tapped impatiently at the doors, frustrated that they separated her from her guide. _'Guess I have to find some other way out…'_ she sighed, and then turned her head to look behind her, gray eyes shifting from left to right.

It was much cooler inside compared to the humid atmosphere outside. In fact, it was almost chilly, and the sudden temperature change gave her goose bumps under her white uniform. She turned her full body around and squinted to peer down the silent and mostly empty facility, the soft lights overhead only dimly illuminating the corridors, casting shadows that were so black and frightening that they seemed to be gateways to an endless abyss of darkness.

"I guess the building designer _wanted_ this place to look haunted," she huffed and rolled her eyes and took a few hesitant steps forward.

The vacant halls were neat and sterile, with the occasional black computer screen on standby or a blinking virtual monitor floating above a desk. She walked to the end of the hall and turned the corner, where she saw a person in a lab coat walking her way, holding some files.

"Oh! Excuse me?" she asked, but the person kept right on walking.

"Umm, how _rude_," she called to the person, who seemed to not hear her.

The young woman sighed again – she didn't like being ignored. She continued on her path and came by another individual entering something on two virtual screens.

"Excuse me, how do I find my way out of here?" she asked, but the person continued entering data, oblivious to her presence.

The young woman heaved an exasperated sigh. "Hey, I asked you something!" She put her hand on the man's shoulder but it passed right through him.

_'__Oh no! When did I become intangible?' _She concentrated and tried to make herself solid. She tried touching the scientist's shoulder a second time but again it moved right through him.

_'__Am I locked in my phased state?'_ she wondered. _'But even if I was,'_ she reasoned, _'people should still be able to hear my voice.'_

The part of her mind that should have been alarmed from the start was gradually waking up.

She jogged back to where she thought she had entered, but it was a different hallway.

_'__That's weird… I could have sworn it was this way…_ _Actually, I _know_ it was this way! I only made one right turn!'_

She walked to the nearest wall and tried to phase through it, but her body just bumped into the hard metal.

_'__Why are my powers acting so strangely?'_ she thought, and then remembered her Legion belt and flight ring. She pressed firmly on her communicators, but they were completely nonfunctional. Now her brain fully recognized that she was in a dangerous situation. She had absolutely no idea why she was here, and she couldn't leave.

Just then, the young woman heard a muffled scream down one of the halls.

_'__A boy! He's in danger!'_ She ran through the hallways, but again she felt she wasn't running fast enough. Finally she came to the door where the scream came from, but of course it was locked. She heard a desperate, almost pleading whimper on the other side, followed by another pained, muffled scream right afterwards. She yanked at the door knob as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly a stocky, elderly man opened the door. His cheeks were red with stress, and he had blood stains on his lab coat. There were sweat drops on his balding head, which he nervously wiped with a handkerchief. He walked forward and passed entirely through the young woman.

She tentatively stepped forward, and gasped when she saw the horrible scene. Brin was human, and so young – he couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. He had something over his mouth to stifle his screams, but his amber eyes were wide with fear. He was sweating, and she knew from his tightly clenched jaw that he was gritting his teeth from the pain of whatever his father, Dr. Mar Londo, had just injected into him. Brin's veins popped out of his neck, arms, and upper chest. Dr. Londo went to a control board and pulled on a lever, and Brin screamed again, but this time his voice was deeper and scarier, sounding almost like the roar of a beast. Brin shut his eyes and struggled against the iron restraints across his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

As Dr. Londo prepared a second needle, the young woman tried to hit, push, or stop him in any way she could but her hands just kept passing through him. Dr. Londo stopped working for a second and looked confused. He turned to a younger scientist across the room.

"You, shut that window, there's a draft in here."

The younger scientist looked back at Dr. Londo, slightly puzzled at the order, but did as he was told. The young woman felt like pulling her hair out.

"Why are you doing this?!" she screamed at the doctor as he calmly tapped the large syringe. "He's your son! Hey! Stop!"

She stood over Brin, practically draping herself across the young boy, but Dr. Londo's arms went right through her stomach and gave Brin the shot. Brin convulsed violently under his metallic restraints, and red blood vessels bulged in his now yellow eyes as thick gray hairs grew from his skin.

The young woman ran to the control panels and in a panicked rush started pressing any and all buttons in sight, hitting every key, knob, and dial. Some of them made the air conditioning turn off and on, or made the lights flicker, or caused the door to slide open and shut.

"Get Smith back in here right now!" Dr. Londo commanded the younger scientist, who was bemused and terrified at the suddenly erratic electrical appliances. "There's been some sort of malfunct– Brin!"

One of the buttons she pressed had opened Brin's restraints. The young human boy was now a full-fledged beast, barring his dagger-like incisors and snarling viciously at Dr. Londo.

"Son, no!" Dr. Londo called, reaching for Brin, but with the swing of one powerful arm, Brin struck his father and sent him hurling into a side wall, knocking him out. Brin roared once more and smashed through the wall and ran out.

"Brin! Brin!" the young woman called and ran after him, but when she finally managed to climb out of the large jagged hole that Brin made upon his escape, she found herself surrounded by about twenty ferocious, horrible, unnatural-looking beasts, growling angrily at her. They looked mutated, and in pain, but most of all they were insatiably hungry. She screamed as they all leapt toward her, and everything went black.

…..

Tinya woke up in tears, gasping from the most vivid, stressful nightmare she had ever experienced.

_'__That was no ordinary dream,'_ she thought, wincing as she sat up. _'It had been – ugh – a glimpse into the past – hnnnngggh…'_

Tinya threw off her covers and saw the pool of blood. She held her lower belly as she stumbled out of her bed toward the bathroom. She was sobbing, and doubled over from the shooting pain. She shakily grabbed the doorframe of the bathroom and let out a ragged cry before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She dropped to her knees, and fell to her side.

…..

Brin was downstairs, stirring a cup of hot chocolate as he sat in front of the fireplace of their house. He had woken up some time ago from a nightmare, but he hoped that with a nice warm beverage he'd be able to go back to sleep.

It had been almost a decade since his father turned him into a wolf. It was the darkest chapter of his life, but with time, patience, friendship from his fellow Legionnaires, and being with Tinya, his love, his wounds slowly healed and he enjoyed years of peaceful, nightmare-free sleep.

This made it all the more confusing as to why he had a nightmare out of the blue like this. But the young man sighed and took a sip of the chocolate drink, deciding to dismiss the whole ordeal as some random irregularity in the workings of his mind. He put the cup down and picked up a frame and gently smiled down at the photograph, which had captured a slightly funny yet touching moment between him and Tinya. He remembered the moment like it was yesterday. He and Tinya had been –

_THUD._

Brin's ears shot up when he heard a cry and then a bump from upstairs.

"Tinya?!" he dropped the frame and ran up the stairs, several steps at a time. When he got to their bedroom he found Tinya unconscious on the floor. He ran over to her and shook her shoulder, calling her name again and again, but she was completely limp. He slipped his arms under her legs and back, lifted her off the floor, and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

…..

Author's Note: In response to the guest review posted by Dranzers Inferno, I must make it clear that the lycanthropy I applied in the previous chapter was of my own development and was not imitated, reproduced, or even influenced by concepts or ideas from other parties. Any similarities should be attributed to sheer coincidence, as it is not an uncommon idea to associate werewolfism with a character that has wolf-like attributes, such as Wolverine, Twilight Princess Link, or Sonic Unleashed. No changes will be made to the story. She and I have discussed the issue via email and the matter is now closed.


	8. Winette Londo

[_The Broods – Mother and Father_]

It was a difficult pregnancy.

He had helped her through it. He was there for her every step of the way.

And in the end, everything turned out alright.

Tinya and Brin welcomed their baby girl into the world on the 6th of March, 3022, and in the remembrance of their mothers, they named her Winette. The child was a sight to behold, the epitome of a bundle of joy. As the newest addition to the next generation of superheroes, Winette was the talk of the galaxy and the heir to the Wazzo line, an elite lineage of politicians, inventors, and dimension-phasers. Her smile and laughter were said to soften the hardest of hearts and bring mirth to the grimmest and bitterest of faces. Indeed, all who saw the child beaming could not help but smile back.

So why were there tears running down Tinya's face?

She quickly wiped them away and sighed softly as Brin held the infant, his back turned to her. She watched in a desperate longing and a twinge of jealousy as his hair gently swung back and forth as he rocked Winette to sleep after a recent bout of crying. Tinya had held her and tried to calm her down, but nothing she did seemed to soothe Winette. But once Brin had her in his arms, her cries soon became soft whimpers and she eventually settled down and drifted off to sleep. As Tinya watched Brin take their baby back to the crib, she couldn't help but worry that she wasn't making the sort of connection that a mother should with her newborn.

The next day Tinya brushed her hair and frowned at the wad of black strands tangled in the comb's teeth. She tossed the comb onto her dressing table and went on the floor to try and do some sit-ups to work off the small wrinkles on her belly, but after a few moments she collapsed in a tired heap on the carpet. She didn't even want to begin to think about her hideous stretch marks, which left ghastly scars over her once flawless and flat abdomen. Tinya stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes, which were ripped open soon after when the baby started wailing again. Tinya groaned and sat up. What on Earth could the baby want now?

"Princess?" Tinya heard a call from the hallway.

"Yeah?" she responded, but Brin came in with a small bottle and began feeding the baby, whose angry cries promptly turned into satisfied suckling.

Winette had been hungry. Of course. Tinya lowered her head and looked away, her black hair falling over her face as she walked out of the room.

How did Brin always know exactly what the baby wanted?

…And why didn't he call _her_ princess anymore?

Tinya went to the kitchen to make another bottle – surely that small one wouldn't be enough. She retrieved the bottle from the microwave and nearly gagged when she caught a whiff of its contents. She poured it down the sink drain and re-read the directions on the package. Did she miss a step? Or two?

"I can take care of that," Brin said, casually walking into the kitchen. Tinya watched as he easily made another bottle without so much as a glance at the instructions.

"So what, you won't even let me make formula now?" Tinya huffed and rolled her eyes. Brin said nothing as he screwed the bottle cap on.

Tinya marched out of the kitchen, but once she was back in her bedroom her anger dissipated and was replaced by sadness. What was wrong with her? She felt exhausted, ugly, and utterly useless. She sighed and forced herself to get dressed. She pulled her ebony hair into a tight bun and held it together with a diamond clip. She put on her white coat and black heels before walking out the door.

As the daughter of a former president, Tinya was expected to look elegant and graceful at all times, even if she felt totally lost on the inside. Ever since Winette was born, Tinya would find herself tearing up for no reason at all, and it was beginning to scare her, this lack of control over her emotions and her sense of self.

"Almost all women experience some degree of postpartum sadness," the doctor explained to Tinya in the clinic. "It's called maternity blues, and it occurs due to the sudden drop in hormones after having the baby. How do you feel right now?"

Tinya gazed out the window, and softly shook her head side to side, a gloved hand slightly covering her mouth as she quietly laughed at herself. She couldn't comprehend how she could feel such an irrational medley of emotions.

"…I can't help but feel a little forgotten," she finally answered, whispering those last words.

That night, Tinya and Brin plopped onto their bed after a long day. Tinya felt guilty and wanted to tell Brin how sorry she was for snapping at him earlier. Brin had nearly pampered her throughout the pregnancy, and she sadly had to admit to herself that she foolishly took it for granted. His attention and energy were now devoted to their new little girl. Winette needed his affection more than Tinya did.

Tinya turned to face Brin, who was laying on his side, back to her.

"Hey," she called gently, touching his back, but Brin was already asleep.

Tinya had only been a mother for about a week, but the days seemed to merge together and stretch, distorting her sense of time.

What day was it today?

Tinya felt dizzy and held onto the edge of a table to steady herself. She sighed and walked on, but the next moment everything went black. Her lids fluttered open a few seconds later to find Brin holding her and smiling down at her.

Tinya smiled back. "I fainted again didn't I?"

Brin helped her straighten up. "It's to be expected. Don't worry." He hugged her, and kissed her romantically, probably for the first time after Winette was born. When Brin stepped back from her, he was surprised to find tears running down Tinya's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brin asked her gently, holding her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed. "I was so stupid."

Brin looked confused, but waited for her to continue.

"I – I was afraid you didn't think of me as your princess anymore," Tinya admitted.

Brin regarded her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, you're right. You _are_ no longer my princess."

Tinya froze, and then lowered her head sadly. She would just have to accept it. She was on the backburner now and would have to be an adult about it –

"You're my queen."

"Huh?" Tinya lifted her head back up to see Brin smiling again at her.

"You've given me the gift of fatherhood, and that also comes with a lot of responsibility. Look, I know all these changes have been stressful for you, but I want you to know we're in this together, alright? Always."

He gave her another tight hug, to which Tinya sank into and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.


End file.
